Game Over
by Noename
Summary: OOTP SPOILERS! Theres something different about Draco Malfoy. What is it? Can Harry help him, love him? HD love.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, but the story line. Nothing! And if I did own it, then this place would be going to hell!  
  
  
  
Thanx to: My beta, and my inspiration (my beta gave me that too). Icecream, cheese, and my toad, George. Who was eaten last week by George W. Bush because he declared that I was making fun of him, by calling my toade George. As punishment, he ate him...Anyways thats it! Hope you likeys!  
  
Game Over  
  
Noename  
  
Draco Malfoy, the cynical, malicious, Slytherin Prince was sitting on the train of the Hogwarts Express, an absolute blank expression lining his features. Crabbe and Goyle could be seen nowhere, and Pansy wasn't hanging off of him. He had sent them on the impossible journey of finding his wand, since it was in his pocket.  
  
The silver haired boy sighed, and he looked down at his hands. They were long fingered, and deft. Then he examined himself in the window. He looked so much like his father, he hated it in a way, and when Potter, Weasley, and Granger walked through, throwing him dirty looks, surrounding him in hatred, he did not react. He simply stared out the window at his parents' retreating backs.   
  
"What Malfoy, so full of yourself you stare at yourself whenever you can?" Ron said snidely. Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation. Boys were always asking for fights. In her own opinion if trouble wasn't handed to them, they dealt it. It was as if they were looking for a fight. She dragged him out of the compartment, and Harry followed looking somewhat dubious.  
  
Harry closed the compartment door carefully and quietly, then followed the two to an empty compartment in the back. They all slid their trunks on the shelves, and settled themselves down on the cushy leather seats of the Hogwarts Express. He sighed and finally took the time to look at his two friends.  
  
Ron had grown even more if possible, and his muscles had shaped out, giving him a stronger build. His blazing hair was slightly spiked, and messed, and his freckles seemed to have increased slightly. It was a good look for him.  
  
Hermione had grown even more beautiful over the break. Her bushy hair was now wavy, and reached her mid back. Her teeth were normally sized, and she had begun to get a more womanly figure. Her chest had certainly shaped out, and she was well figured. Not fat, but filled in. She wasn't a stick like Lavender Brown. He guessed about one-twenty-five pounds. Her smile was radiant, and he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy drop through his stomach with a sickening clang when the two joined hands.  
  
The three sat in silence for awhile, Ron looking slightly angry, Harry staring glumly out of the window in his own trance, and Hermione with furrowed brows. Hermione suddenly stood up angrily, disrupting the silence.   
  
"Ron, I have a question." She stated crossing her arms over her chest. She wore a black shirt that had Rainbow Brite on it, and a pair of flare jeans. Ron looked at her expectantly. "Why did you have to try and start a fight with Malfoy?"  
  
"Because he should know what it feels like." Ron stated simply, looking slightly angry she would oppose him.  
  
"No, Ron. That just makes you just as bad as he is. Anyways, can't you see there's a reason he didn't talk to us? He didn't look the same! I don't want you guys fighting with him unless he wants to start something. It's just a waste of time, and one too many detentions." At that very moment the train lurched into action, and both Harry and Ron mumbled an agreement.   
  
Soon they had all lapsed into the regular conversations. It started off about what they did that summer, and evolved into Harry and Ron talking about quidditch, and Hermione reading.  
  
"Really? I think that Bulgaria will definately win this time."  
  
"But they don't have the stats! Plus after meeting Victor Krum I'd say they have no chance."  
  
A snap of a book closing and Hermione standing up jolted them from their conversation. She strode over to her trunk and pulled out her robes. "Time to change." She silently began to get her robes on. Right infront of them. They both hurried from the compartment.  
  
"You know she did that just to get us away from her." Ron mumbled, but an evil grin spread across his face. "Lets say we spy on her-" Harry thwaked him over the head with the palm of his hand.  
  
"You go ahead! She's not my girlfriend." Harry stood patiently by the door while Ron peaked inside to see if she was finished. By the shriek and the shoe flying and hitting Ron in the face, she wasn't.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
The Great Hall was known for filling with loud chatter of all sorts upon entering. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky, and the house tables lined up along the walls. The teachers' table infront stood valiently, most teachers already sat there. Some were running late. The students would sit infront of the golden plates, goblets, and empty platters.  
  
Then, the Headmaster would stand, and make a small welcome before the first years came in to get sorted. After this they would run through a few other announcements, and then the platters would fill up with all sorts of wonderful smelling food. The scents of the first course wafted through the air. The students didn't wait a minute to dig into their dinner.  
  
After the first years were sorted this time around Dumbledore stood, and the Great Hall was cut off emediatly in silence.  
  
"This year will be run slightly different then last year," he looked warmly at his students, his eyes twinkling with love and pride. Soon the light behind the half moon spectacles died, and he cleared his throat. "We all know Voldemort's back, and this year only prefects are allowed out of their dorms, and common rooms after seven o'clock. If a student leaves they must have a note, or another accompaniment. Quidditch practice will be supervised by two or more teachers, and there will be no other outdoor activities than Herbology. Care of Magical Creatures has been changed to a classroom notified to you on your schedules."   
  
Dumbledore paused.  
  
"Tuck in!" The gleam of brilliance and love for his students struck back into his eyes.  
  
Harry ate his food slowly, hungry, yet in still wonderment what could happen even with Dumbledore here. Ron, beside him, was digging in, his face bulging with the food capacity.   
  
"Harry, is there something wrong?" Hermione questioned with worried tones.  
  
"No, I'm fine." He lied. It was funny how often that always came up at meals. He cast a glance to Draco's table. The boy was not eating. Pansy Parkinson had filled his plate up with food, but he just pushed it away and shook his head. She looked worried, and whispered something in his ear. He smiled grimly, it was a sad smile. Whatever she had said was to comfort him, but it didn't work. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and began to eat her mashed potatoes.  
  
"'arry!" Ron poked at Harry with his fork. "Wha' da ma'er wi' 'u?" His face was filled with food, which once again caused Hermione to roll her eyes in disgust. Hermione sighed, and then to their surprise, laughed. It started out with a giggle, and turned into a laugh. She finally managed to subdue herself, and she gave Ron a kiss on the cheek.   
  
Harry laughed with actual happiness, and looked to Dumbledore. The Headmaster was staring right at Draco, with a dark, oppressing gaze. Draco seemed to sense it because he turned. He looked into that face, he looked like he shrunk back slightly. He knew the password to the Slytherin dungeons. He could just escape there before anybody else got there, but he couldn't.  
  
Still, he felt the Headmaster delving into him with that powerful gaze. And all he could do was stare into the twinkling, intelligent, eyes. A grim look plastered onto the old man's face, and a look as if he knew. And it scared Draco.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
The next morning Harry awoke with a cramp in his neck, and a growling stomach. "Great," he grumbled angrily. Rolling over he dropped straight onto the floor.  
  
"Harry?" Ron flopped onto his friends bed and peered down at him. "What are you doing on the floor?"  
  
"I'm tired..." He moaned. Sitting up with some difficulty, drowsiness taking the better of him. The last time he had awoken so early was the last night he spent at Hogwarts. Ron held out his hand and lifted his friend to his feet with no effort.  
  
The two dressed in silence, pulling on their white button-up shirts, pulling their grey vests over their heads, pulling on their black trousers, dockers, and topping it off with black robes. The colors scarlet and gold lined the vest neck, and the Gryffindor crest was embroidered over the heart of the vest.  
  
Still scratching their heads they scooped up their bags and headed to the common room. Neither of them were surprised to see Hermione waiting impatiently for them, her face hidden behind a book. Upon their arrival she snapped it shut, and greeted Ron with a kiss on the cheek. The three, Harry feeling very detached, made their way out of the portrait hole, and down the corridor.   
  
"That was sad..." Ron stated. Harry and Hermione looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
  
"And..." Hermione waved her hand in a gesture to make him continue with his statement.  
  
"I'm either really strong, or you're really light Harry." Ron shrugged simply. Harry smacked himself in the forehead.  
  
"Your brain seems to be working a lot slower then normal, are you sure you're okay?" Harry questioned jokingly, Ron's ears turned a slight shade of pink.  
  
"I know, you seem a little hot." Hermione felt her boyfriends forehead. "I think you should see Madam Pomfrey." Hermione looked concerned in a joking manner. Harry cracked up; Ron's ears turned red.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" He groaned. Harry and Hermione couldn't help but burst into laughter. Ron couldn't help but join in.  
  
Little did they know that as they entered the Great Hall for breakfast Draco Malfoy watched them. "Stupid Saint Potter!" He hissed through clenched teeth. "His life is so bloody perfect. Gods I want to kill that boy!"   
  
It was true. Draco Malfoy was cursed with the ways of his father. He couldn't help feeling certain hatred for certain people. His father had brainwashed him into the perfect little being, until the night when Lucius told Draco he would have to take the dark mark soon. He had refused, and his father didn't take it nicely. He counted it as rebeling, and retorting. He beat Draco senseless, and then raped him.  
  
The rape was nothing new to the boy. He had lost his virginity when he was at the age of nine. His father had continued with the art of torture for the rest of the boy's life. Even to that very day it still went on, but Draco had convinced himself that it was completely normal, a thing that ran regularly in every household. Then he came to Hogwarts, and he knew he was wrong. He saw the happy faces of his peers. Their laughter, and how much their parents loved them.  
  
It made him want to die. To just stop. Curl up into a little ball in the middle of nowhere, and sleep until death took him. But he wouldn't, couldn't give his father that pleasure, of knowing he had made his son that miserable. That he had finally drove his son over.  
  
So, taking a deep breath Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort's second hand man, made his way into the cheerful chattering hall, head held high. 


	2. What you see it as

A/N: I'M REALLY SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I just wanted to make a small little chapter inbetween the next one, to get you guy's there. And I thought that would be a pretty good ending.  
  
Disclaimers: I won't be doing any other's since I did that in the first chappie.   
  
ENJOY!  
  
Game Over  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Noename  
  
The next day's at Hogwarts always proved interesting, but uneventful. Nothing disturbed anybody, or anything. The new teacher's introduced themselves, if there were none; which never happened, the teachers would just launch into the studies. All presumed the student's knew the rules. The sun would shine, with a light drizzle, some clouds would roll in occasionaly. Sometimes a joke would be cracked, or a more hand's on lesson. Other than that the student's were bored out of their minds.  
  
That's why Harry didn't expect anything to happen when he fell asleep.  
  
"As you all know we're going to be learning about charm's that can accidently be reversed to blow things up." Professor Flitwick glanced at Seamus who smiled weakly. Harry groaned quietly and leaned over to Ron.  
  
"Do you think I'd be okay if I dozed for a bit?" Harry whispered through the corner of his mouth, keeping his eyes on Flitwick who was perched a top a large pile of books behind a desk. Ron smiled slightly.  
  
"Sure, Hermione will be glad to do your homework." Nodding, Harry straightened up, and almost automatically slumped back down, he rested his head on his arm, and began to fall into a slumber of sorts.  
  
~"Harry, come on!" Hermione screamed. Ron got up and beckoned his friend along. Harry frowned and followed hurriedly. Where were they? There was a waterfall on his left, and it looked like they were standing on the cliff it ran off of. Trees surrounded him, and the smell of fresh wet pine pierced his senses. The night sky hung darkly, the moon stood alone, all stars had fallen from the sky. Hooded figures advanced and the three picked up the pace.  
  
Soon the three emerged to the other side, and standing was...no, it couldn't be.  
  
"Harry, look! Sirius!" Hermione pointed. She ran to him, her wand was drawn, Ron followed. Harry pulled out his own and chased after them. When they reached him he looked straight faced, and worried for the well-being of his godson.  
  
"Harry, take them across the river. I'll hold them off." Sirius began to climb a tree when Harry grabbed hold of him.  
  
"I don't understand any of this!" He shouted angrily. "You're dead! This isn't real!" Harry screamed. The Death Eater's halted in their tracks.  
  
  
  
"This is your view of it. How you picture it...That it's your fault..." Sirius turned and climbed the tree. Harry's brows burrowed. Eyebrows wrinkling in thought. Suddenly new hands grabbed hold of him. It was Remus. He was dragging him back to the river, and they were jumping from one stone to the next. A cry bellowed out from Sirius' direction.  
  
Harry looked at Remus, he was crying, that much was apparent. He looked torn in two, like he and Sirius had already had a discussion, involving that Remus could not turn back. Suddenly Harry slipped, and fell into the river. A strong current grabbed hold of him and dragged him under. The water closed above him, shutting out the light. His hand reached toward the light he could see through the dank water, it popped through the surface. Clawing at the air, looking for another hand to pull the rest of him out. It never came.   
  
Harry's sight changed, he was watching the scene, from above somewhere. Sirius was running forward, he threw himself into the river. The current dragging him under, but he emerged. His strength and determination boosting him towards his godson. Harry looked at the rest of the scene. There he was, on the shore! Wait! No! That wasn't him in the river. It was trick, a trap.  
  
Sirius reached the death eater dressed in Harry's atire. He pulled him to the surface. Voldemort's face twisted into a smile, and shoved the shocked Sirius Black under the water.  
  
"No! Sirius!" Harry was running forward now. He saw Sirius go limp, Voldemort laughed, a cold hissing laughter. Harry broke down in sobs. And Remus pulled him away, crying, but trying to look strong. And the world blurred, a voice called his name from beyond.~  
  
"Harry wake up!" Hermione began to shake Harry violently. He lay on the floor, clutching his head, screaming Sirius' name. He shot up, covered in sweat. Awakened from the dream, he looked around franticly. Flitwick stood on his left, looking worried. Ron sat on his right with a glass of water, Hermione was kneeling next to him, her hands on his shoulders. The rest of the class looked from their seats.  
  
"What happened? Where were we?" Harry scrambled to his feet, not sure whether to believe he had emerged from the dream, or not.  
  
Before anybody opened their mouths Ron shoved the glass of water into his friends hands, he scooped both of their stuff up, Hermione grabbed her bag, and they dragged him from the room. Professor Flitwick didn't even call them back. The last thing Harry spotted was Draco. He was staring at him, there was something in his eyes. What, Harry couldn't tell.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Draco stood abruptly, Pansy's hand reached up to grab him, but he cleverly dodged around her, and made his way to Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Professor?" Draco started cautiously. The small wizard turned and toppled from the large pile of spellbooks.  
  
"What do you need, Draco my lad?" The wizard pulled himself upright, and adjusted his hat in a jolly manner.  
  
The young blonde shifted from one foot to the other like a horse, and looked towards his Professor's office. The small, but wise old man nodded, and lead his student to the office.   
  
The office was well furnished, there was a warm crackling fire, portraits of famous wizards lined the room, two chair stood infront of a mahogany desk, behind the desk stood leather chair. On the sides of the room were bookshelves crammed with spellbooks, and other random books of magic.  
  
Draco was brought back to his senses with the soft click of the office door, and he directed his attention to the small figure in front of him. Flitwick hoisted himself into the leather chair and motioned for Draco climb into one of the blue ones. Draco sat obediantly.  
  
"What did you need to talk about?" Flitwick questioned smiling warmly.  
  
"I was wondering...if I could...talk to the Headmaster."   
  
Flitwick looked at him in wonderment. The boy looked nervous, that was for certain. But why? He just wanted to talk with Dumbledore.  
  
"Why?" Flitwick had to admit, a Malfoy wanting to talk to Dumbledore seemed alittle weird. Unless it was a complaint of course...  
  
Here was where he stumbled. "I-I..." Draco stopped and looked at the door. Wasn't too late to make a dash, was it? Why was he even nervious! He was the infamous Draco Malfoy! HE wasn't afraid. He brought his head up high and began again. "I want to talk to him about a spell, and Harry Potter."  
  
Flitwick smiled, and nodded. Although he was going to ask why Harry Potter, he decided it was between the Headmaster and Draco.  
  
Draco nodded, and left the office to retreive his bag before he headed to the statue leading to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Before he left Flitwick handed him a small piece of parchment, and returned to his class. Draco headed down the corridor, taking long strides. If he went fast enough, took a few shortcuts, and managed to get the password before the Dream Team arrived, he could probably talk to Dumbledore before they got there.  
  
Draco's pale, long fingers unfolded the letter and held it up to the light of a torch. It read;  
  
  
  
Gummi Bear. 


	3. Maybe it is

Game Over  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Noename  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, sat behind his desk, laboring over the plans to overthrow Voldemort when two sharp knocks came behind his door. He looked up warmly, ready to welcome the student or Professor. He quickly and quietly closed the worn book, then reached under the desk and opened a secret compartment. He slid the book inside and folded his hands on the desk.  
  
"Come in." The door swung open. His smile faded slightly, he was looking at Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you Professor, but it's important. May I come in?" The blonde waited, like he had been trained to do before entering his father's office.  
  
"Yes, please do." Dumbledore gestured to the seat in front of his cluttered desk. Draco nodded, closed the door behind him, and made his way through the room filled with many different interesting things. Never glancing twice at anything, used to the strange things his father owned he sat himself in front of Dumbledore.  
  
"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Dumbledore inquired, moving some papers away in search for his candy. Every once and awhile he would glance up to look at Draco through his halfmoon spectacles, his long beard sweeping onto the floor.  
  
"Its about Harry, sir." Draco laughed with mocking amusement as Dumbledore dropped a book he had been moving. Had he used his first name? And yet again, Harry? "Yes, I know. Its a surprising matter. It's not about how much I hate him, and that he needs to leave, or anything of the sort. It is about something that happened today in Charms. I found it strange, and Granger, Weasley, and Potter might be heading here as I speak." Draco stopped for breath, Dumbledore took it as an opportunity to speak.  
  
"If it's not about a fight, then what could happen in Charms? And why are you coming to me, out of all people?" Dumbledore smiled in triumph, and pulled out a bag of Gummi Bears.  
  
"He had a dream. I noticed he had dozed off, but didn't pay attention to it. Everybody falls asleep in the beginning of the school year. Soon, however, I heard someone mumbling, and they sounded angry. I turned to see if Weasley was trying to start a fight, when I realized the look of pure anguish and anger upon Potter's face. He sounded like he was yelling that someone was dead, and that it couldn't be real. Then he looked dubious. Soon he looked frightened, and he was falling onto the floor, shouting Sirius at the top of his lungs." Draco noticed he hadn't even taken in what Dumbledore was doing. He was too emersed in the story, trying to piece everything together.  
  
The old man was eating the gummi bears, brows furrowed, a small smile flickering on and off his wrinkled, bearded face. Wisdom shone brightly in the brilliant eyes of love, and twinkling joy.  
  
"And then he shouted; Damn you Voldemort."  
  
The change in the Headmaster was incredible. His twinkle was redused to a dull shine, like unpolished gold. He choked on his gummi bear and swallowed. He glared at Draco in suspicion that did not suit him, and turned his attention to the note Draco handed to him. Taking it he glanced up at the teenager. He had changed considerably. His manners had certainly shown through towards his teachers. He not only was polite to his father, but now used the manners with his other elders.  
  
"Excuse me?" Draco began. "May I excuse myself? I have to get to class." The Headmaster nodded and Draco stood, slung his bag over his shoulder, and quietly left the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
After making sure it was securely shut he spun on his heel, ready to dash down the spiral staircase he came up when he ran straight into Weasley.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Malfoy!" Ron snapped irritably, picking up the books, quills, parchment, and papers that had flown every which way. With a flick of her wand Hermione had all of them in her hands.  
  
"Watch your tongue, it's about to get ripped out." Draco snapped. He had no time for this now, he wanted to speak with Pansy.  
  
  
  
"Just because you're rich, and your dad's got connections with almost everything, including death eaters doesn't give you a right to push everybody else around." Ron replied angrily.  
  
"And, just because your family is poor, doesn't mean I have to treat you any differently then I do everybody else!" Draco shouted angrily. If Dumbledore was hearing this he really didn't seem to care.  
  
"Come on Ron, its not worth the trouble." Hermione cut in before it got ugly. She began to make towards the door when Harry stopped her.  
  
"Maybe it is." The raven haired boy mumbled in wonderment that morphed into loathing. "After all we all know he came here to tell Dumbledore I'm a disturbed freak." Hermione sighed in exasperation and made a grab for her friend, but he snapped his arm away from her. "Isn't it?"  
  
Harry wasn't sure what had come over him, but he suddenly wanted to beat on Malfoy. The perfect chiseled face, the arrogance, superior attitude, and the sexy body made him want to hurt him. The look in his eyes. Harry popped back into reality. What the fuck was he thinking?! He did not just think that Draco was sexy. No! He was a guy, he wasn't supposed to like other guy's. He was the golden boy, the boy who lived! He couldn't afford it even if it were true.  
  
"No, Potter. It wasn't. I might just have to go back in there and tell him you are, now that you've decided to become an accusing prick." Draco began to make his way down the stairs when Hermione stopped him.  
  
"You were just the same, Malfoy!" Hermione hissed angrily. She indicated with a slight jerk of her head that Harry and Ron weren't going to wait much longer to kill him. He sneered, and soon all they could hear were the thumping of his dockers against the stone.  
  
"Yes, Hermione. Don't start fights." Ron grumbled. Hermione shot him a look that read; 'I did it for you guys,' and extended her hand towards the door. Her knuckles rapped on the door, and her soft fingers fell to her side. Soon they had found Ron's hand.  
  
Footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door, it opened. They were greeted by a warm gaze, and a long flowing bearded man.   
  
"Gummi bear?" He asked, holding out the bag delightedly. Hermione took one, Harry did also, Ron eyed them, sniffed them, and finally refused.   
  
"Please do come in," Dumbledore motioned with his hand. "I daresay I wasn't expecting you three to show up after Malfoy. What do you need?" He sat himself down behind his desk, and put the tips of his fingers together.  
  
The Dream Team, as they used to be known as, looked at each other, and turned from his desk.  
  
"What are we supposed to be telling him?" Ron asked worriedly. "You didn't even tell us why we're coming here."  
  
"To tell Dumbledore about Harry's dream." Hermione responded in a 'duh' sort of tone.  
  
  
  
"I don't even want to tell him. What's the point? What the hell is the almighty Dumbledore going to do for a nightmare? Give me a teddy bear, a kiss on the forehead and a glass of water?" Harry snapped angrily. Hermione always had to act like they had to tell the old man everything, like he was an information base.  
  
  
  
Ron stifled back large fits of laughter, and Hermione shot him a look.  
  
"Look, Harry. I know I usually say we should tell Dumbledore, but whenever I do, I turn out to be right. Whenever I say we should, we never do. We find it would've been better if we had."  
  
Harry looked at her for long moments before Ron cut in;  
  
"Does this mean that we're telling him?"  
  
  
  
"Not for sure." Harry replied, smoldering.  
  
"You're telling him, that's the end of the line!" Hermione snapped softly so Dumbledore couldn't hear.  
  
"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?" The Headmaster asked worriedly. The two friends looked at their leader in expectancy.  
  
He eyed the two seats, and began to settle in. Harry on the left, Hermione on Ron's lap on the right. The three sighed, and Harry began.  
  
He told them all about the dream. Every detail he could remember. All the emotions, feelings, senses, all he had picked up. Every word, every thought, and everything anyone had done. When he had finished Dumbledore observed him silently for a few moments, and finally began.  
  
"Well, its just as Sirius tells you." Dumbledore sat back in the chair, and recognized the pale, pained face. One that has suffered a great loss. He had seen that face when Harry had talked to him before smashing the silver instruments and table. He knew that if he wasn't careful, his best student, no, his friend, would be likely to smash either Hermione or Ron's head into the table.  
  
"Sirius is dead!" Harry shouted, jumping to his feet. Hermione paled, bit her lip, and a tear slid down her soft, slightly tanned cheek. Dumbledore feared as much. Ron stood, and let Hermione take his place on the red chair.  
  
"Harry's right, but still. What else could it be?" Ron had said something Hermione agreed about, and she nodded apprehensively. He turned, and pulled Hermione to her feet.  
  
"I'm not sure about you, but I don't believe in anything unless I can see, or feel it." He smiled softly.   
  
"Which is almost never, since you never pay attention to your surroundings." Harry muttered through gritted teeth.  
  
"Harry is right, but at the same time he is completely wrong." Dumbledore stated simply. "Sirius is dead in body, but in soul he can still speak to us. Through dreams and visions. You just witnessed what you thought of when you saw him die. He was trying to save you from the depths of the water, and they took him instead. He had fought for you, Remus had been torn. His lover defending them, while they made their way safely across to save the prophecy." Dumbledore paused, observing them.  
  
"I want all three of you to keep a dream journal. Write down all the details, every little bit of the dream. In these three notebooks." Dumbledore conjured three notebooks, a red, blue, and green. Hermione grabbed them and shoved them into her bag.  
  
"Why do we have to?" Ron's brow's furrowed in wonderment, but it was not the headmaster that answered.  
  
"Because, Sirius might try to contact any one of us, in some sort of way. We all have our close memories with him." Hermione looked up at Dumbledore, who smiled. "Do you think everybody else in the Order should to? I'm sure they all have memories of him, good and bad. They could all have a different view on every single one of them."   
  
"Thats a good idea. I think I'll issue out some letters tonight. Every Weasley, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, Mundungus, and even Snape will have to keep a journal. This might be a way to bring him back." All four stood, and the three students were directed from the classroom.  
  
The wooden door shut with a dull thud, and Dumbledore reached into his pocket. There was the letter. It was a piece of parchment, folded into fourths, and sealed with the Malfoy crest. He peeled it open, and unfolded the letter carefully. Making sure not to rip it. When he finally had opened it, he began to read. His eyes passed quickly over the beautiful, flowing handwriting of his Slytherin pupil. He folded the letter gravely, and tucked it safe into the inside pocket of his robes.  
  
~Headmaster, Dumbledore-  
  
First and foremostly, I am not a spy! I have learned over many years that my father is an ignominous prick. I wish to help you in any way I can. I'd risk my life to kill Voldemort, espeacially after seeing the fear on Potter's face. That is why I'm writing this letter.  
  
Enclosed in this letter are two spells that I've thought of. I give you my permission to use them on myself. As long as I know when. As long as I know and Potter knows I would be glad to use them, no matter what the danger's.  
  
There is a spell, that I do hope you know about. It enables the two the spell is cast upon to communicate through thoughts, and feelings. Even switch positions. This could come in handy. You can also exchange memories. Sometimes not on your free will. The other can pluck it from you like pulling a blade of grass from the ground on a spring day. That is the only part of this spell that would discomfort me. I'm sure there is a way around it.  
  
For example, if I were in Harry's body, and he in mine, then if they killed Harry's body it would be killing me instead. It would be sending me back to my body two hours later, and him into his own. This way it gives them enough time to set him in some sort of mocherary, he could break out, everything would be okay, but it would only be able to work like that once. Unless you can find someone else to be the next to die.  
  
There is also another spell that I thought might help. I found it in one of my father's restricted books. It's a spell that can enable one to die in place of another. I could die, and Sirius could come back into the world. As a ghost, or human form.   
  
I do hope you consider helping you with this. I do mean well, I despise my father. I have ever since I was 9.   
  
Sincerely,  
  
Draco Malfoy.~  
  
The headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry warily sank back into his chair, pulled out his plan book, and began to work on the layouts to bring down Voldemort. 


	4. I think he's jealous

Disclaimer: The song in this chapter does not belong to me. It belongs to DoubleDrive. It's called Imprint.  
  
I hope you like this chapter! I really got into showing personality.  
  
Game Over  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Noename  
  
A blonde turned over in his bed. He stretched and yawned in the pale morning sun. His blonde hair fell like silver curtains around his face. He ran his slim finger's through the silky hair, which did nothing, but make him look even sexier. His muscles were not very noticeable, he was lean, and he was the Slytherin Prince.  
  
The teenager turned over in his bed to find himself face to face with his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. A lot of people thought she was just a pug faced bitch, but there was more to her than people saw. She was usually an energetic, fun loving, confident person. That's why he wasn't surprised to see a wide smile spread across her face, holding up a flyer.  
  
"Guess what Draco!" Pansy jumped up, holding out the flyer. "They're going to have a talent show! We should enter, don't you think?" Pansy handed him the yellow paper, and began to search through her wardrobe for a suitable outfit. It was a Saturday, and since there were no classes, she could dress in what she wanted.  
  
Draco flung the sheets off his bed, and sat up. His feet on the floor. He scanned the notice, and smirked to himself. Talent show, any age, anything. They weren't too specific.  
  
"We could sacrifice a goat in the middle of a pentagon, and drink its blood," Draco laughed. Pansy shot him a look, and slipped on her black jean flares.  
  
"Draco, I'm serious about this. It could be a lot of fun!" She took off her baggy shirt she had worn to bed, and put on a black shirt with flared out sleeves. It looked more like a peasant shirt, but it was from Wet Seal. The only muggle shop she ever shopped at besides Hot Topic.  
  
"Fine," Draco sighed, and stood. "Then what are we going to do?"   
  
Pancy raised her eyebrows, "Well, we can both sing. That could be good." She began to comb through her brown silky hair.   
  
"Everybody's going to do that." Draco groaned, shuffling through the drawers of his foreposter. Crabbe and Goyle had agreed to sleep in the common room that night, letting Pansy move in with Draco for awhile. They had let Blaise stay because he was never a problem.  
  
"Well, what if we did more than just sing?" Pansy asked, kicking aside a pile of Blaise's clothes in attempt to find her purse. Draco smirked, and pulled out a pair of worn black baggy jeans, pulling them on with ease.  
  
"Like what? Dance?" Draco smirked, tossing a shirt that read in bold letters; 'Curiousity killed the cat, but for awhile, I was the suspect,' and pulled on a long-sleeved dark red shirt. Its sleeves went over the hand like a glove, but the fingers were cut off.   
  
"Dancing would be cool." Pansy shrugged. "Found you!" She cried in triumph, pulling out her black purse. "Anyways, we're both really good at it. Or we could just simply have the whole band go..." She trailed off in thought and disappeared into the bathroom to brush her teeth.  
  
Draco sighed and fell back onto the bed. If his father knew the stuff he wore when he wasn't in classes. He chuckled to himself. And that he had a band. He sighed, wondering if they should try out. Blaise played electric guitar, Goyle played the bass, and Pansy played the drums Sometimes Crabbe would play the drums, and Pansy would join Draco in singing. They could do two songs, one with Pansy on drums, and one with her off. It would be perfect. He smiled slightly to himself, and sat up. There stood Pansy. She really was beautiful. Her long brown hair was silky, and shiny. Her eyes were brown, but deep with excitement, and emotion. Her skin was slightly tanned, but seemed a lot more compared to the milky white skin Draco adorned.  
  
"What do you think?" Pansy was holding her drumsticks in one hand, her purse was slung on the other shoulder.  
  
  
  
"I think you look beautiful." Draco smiled, and stood taking her in his arms, and spun her around, dipped her and said; "After all, I am stupid." Pansy made a derisive noise, and acted hurt.  
  
"I meant about the band trying out." She giggled, slapping Draco with her purse softly as he brought her up.  
  
"Yes. We could do two songs. One with you on drums, and one with you off. We could act as if they're adjoined, so we don't get in trouble for doing two." Draco suprised himself with his motivation, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
THUMP  
  
"Good morning, Blaise." The two chorused laughing.  
  
  
  
The rest of the morning was spent making plans about the tryouts, and soon Draco was walking with an arrogant stride through the great oak doors of the Hogwarts castle. He stepped out into the windy weather, but did not shiver. He simply continued to make his way towards the lake.   
  
The group had decided how to make the songs morph into each other, and Draco departed to get a breath of fresh air. He always came to the lake to think, to lay down in the long grass. It had been a long time since Hagrid had trimmed it up, due to the bad weather, and it was a perfect getaway. Nothing could see him, he could see nothing, nothing but the grey sky.  
  
The calm young man stopped his black-booted feet, and spread out a small blanket for him to lay on. The grass held it up on the top, and the wind almost blew it away from him, but he quickly sat down upon it. He sunk quickly into the depths of the grass, the blanket forming a nice barrier between him and the dew covered grass.  
  
His grey, silver eyes closed in thought, and soon he was floating off into a dream. There was a man in his dream, a man with long dark brown hair, almost black, and blue eyes. He was tall, and had a good build to him. He looked like he was determined to fight off a shadow, and soon a roll of thunder and flash of lightning knocked him cruelly from his dream.  
  
The silver eyes shot open with shock, a tremor shook the ground, and he stood quickly. He was soaking wet, his clothes clung to his frame, alowing anyone who laid eyes on him to see his thin, but slightly muscular frame. Just below the ear hair blew wildly, and he ran his hand through it. It flew infront of his face, and the thunder roared wildly. He could feel it rumbling inside. Draco wore a black jacket that went down to his knees, kind of like a trench, and soon it was whipping in back of him, refusing to keep the wind from touching Draco's wet body. He struggled to get to the castle, but the wind knocked him backwards.  
  
"Shit..." He hissed underneath his breath. He dug the heels of his steel-toed boots into the ground, and propelled himself forward. He started running against the wind, and flung himself into the oak doors, knocking them open.  
  
There stood Potter, Weasley, and Granger.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione gasped in suprise of the wet Malfoy. His blonde hair dripped with water, his clothes clung to him, his eyes looked annoyed, and tired. She just smiled knowingly, and continued on her way, but Ron and Harry did not follow.  
  
"Hermione, wait a minute!" Ron called, she rounded on her heel, marched straight up to him, and slapped him. Draco raised his eyebrows, and opened his mouth to tell Hermione that he would rather head to his common room then watch the two tiffy, but Harry beat him.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked cautiously. She looked at him, furious. "That wasn't Malfoy."  
  
"I know perfectly well who it was, Harry!" She yelled in frustration. "It's his own fault that he decided to be an idiot. I told him not to bother with him. It's nothing, he's wet. Now can we please go to the common room! I don't feel like going to Hagrid's and getting caught up in the storm." She turned to Ron. "I'm sorry that I hit you, but now you know how it feel's when somebody suddenly, for no apparent reason to you, decides to beat on you." With that Hermione was stalking up the stairs, head held high, and bag slung over her shoulder.  
  
Ron shot one last look at Malfoy, but seemed to understand Hermione. He followed, looking slightly pink on one cheek. Harry looked Malfoy up and down in sheer hatred, and ran after Hermione and Ron. Draco did not move though. He stood there for a few more minutes, until finally he made his way down to the dungeons.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
The next days were busy ones. In the morning the band would climb out of bed, get ready for school, then work on some beats, fillings, and tune fix-ups. They would head to the Great Hall a little earlier than anybody else, eat quickly, finish up homework, go to classes, at lunch they would all have a sandwich, and then start up on homework before that night. After all their classes were finished, they would shovel down food, and escape to an empty classroom where they would set up their stuff by magic.  
  
Until Snape told them they had to stop, they would play. They would stop every once and while, fix up a couple of problems, and then continue. Even when something was perfect they worked on it until they were sick of it.  
  
When they had to stop, they would work on homework and go to bed, but the classes were the most stressful. They were in one of their most important years, and they had to keep close attention, and finish all their homework. Stress built between the Slytherin band, and the Dream Team. Tension and hatred stacked up until Draco was sure he might as well kill himself for them. And finally, the day of the talent show came. None of the band members knew if the Dream Team were going to do anything, all they knew was they were ready. None of them were nervous, all had confidence in check, and love for the music.  
  
  
  
Classes went by slowly, Pansy beat on the table with her fingers softly, hummed her part under her breath, and Draco sang to himself softly. Blaise's fingers moved over the table like they were playing chords, Crabbe would do some beats every once and awhile, and Goyle would pretend to play his chords, moving his fingers to memorize the tunes.  
  
It was funny. Most people didn't seem to look beyond the person inside the Slytherin. All they saw was the cold side, with absolutely no charisma, but the person was actually one of the most fun people you could hang out with. Pansy was always really funny, and she could be sweet too. Even he had to admit that there was more to him then just cruelty, sarcasm, and crude jokes. He had his own laughs, and cries, but it didn't seem like Ron could see that. Harry knew it, but never got to know those sides. Crabbe and Goyle didn't understand any of it, and Pansy was the one who understood it the most.  
  
Draco spent most of the day pondering the personalities of the Dream Team, trying to see what they were actually like. Hermione was a bossy, carefree girl. She was into dancing, and wasn't the nice girl everyone thought she was. She could be pretty bad every once and awhile. He had seen her and Ginny in the hallway doing some American dance, something from a movie apparently. Save the Last Dance. Then he heard her swear.   
  
Ron was a sarcastic boy, who liked to listen to some muggle music. He liked to read fantasy books from the muggle world, especially Lord of the Rings, and he was one to care for the people around him, but lost his temper easily.   
  
Harry had a great sense of humor, and was sometimes really quiet. He liked to listen to techno, rock, and some rap. Draco was suprised with how much they would get along. They both knew almost everything about computers. Draco only knew about them because he loved video games, and technology. He had taken Muggle Studies, and learned a lot about the people his father told him to hate. They had both shopped on the computer at hottopic.com. That's where Harry got most of his clothes now. He exchanged money with Gringotts for muggle money, and had the clothes shipped to him.   
  
It was amazing what Draco could learn from eavesdropping. He didn't know that Harry was doing the same thing.  
  
Harry was learning a lot about his enemies too. Hermione had told him too "Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer." He nodded, and decided to find out as much about the blonde and his friends as possible.  
  
Draco. He was a very complex person. He loved to listen to rock from the 80's to the days they lived in then. He liked to dance, he could sing, he really liked Pansy, they were both great comedians together, and he also shopped at Hot Topic. There were times when he was really wild, and loud. Other times he was quiet, and didn't say anything. This made Harry realise if he had been put in Slytherin, he would have been best friends with the Malfoy. Still, there was the cruel side of Malfoy he'd never get over.  
  
Blaise. He was bi, anyone could tell as much, but no-one gived a shit. He was a malicious teen when it came to his ambitions and his pride. When you broke past that he would pretty much care about you just as much as he would care about a fellow Slytherin. He loved to read, and was almost always working on music. He was an excellent artist, and kept drawing strange logo on his papers.   
  
Pansy. She was a crazy girl, who loved having a laugh when she felt like it. She could still be a cruel person, but she was very musical, and loved the old 80's muggle T.V. shows, like Carebears, My Little Ponies, Rainbow Brite, and Popples. She was really into fashion, and she could dance, a lot like Hermione. He also knew, that neither Draco nor Pansy had the Dark Mark.  
  
The two were at lunch. They were both working on their homework. Neither of them were wearing their robes, they had stuffed them in their bags. Pansy had her long sleeves rolled up past her elbows in a cute manner, her grey vest, Slytherin colors, and the crest embroidered over her heart matched her silver bracelet, and her green hair piece was holding her hair in a top knot.  
  
Draco was next to her, singing softly to himself, tapping the beat on the table. She had soon joined in, but with the more complex part, and they had the whole table singing soon.   
  
One step I make an IMPRINT-two step is commitmentThree steps I'm not done yet-Draw my other leg up and the pace is set (and the pace is set)  
  
hello hello hello hello hello  
  
Gotta believe in what's real-You gotta go with what you know  
  
You can leave here with a good feeling-You let them know you told them so  
  
Jesus Christ and Heaven's always been there  
  
Gotta believe in what's real-You gotta go with what you know  
  
One step-I make an IMPRINT  
  
Two steps is commitment-Three steps I'm not done yet  
  
Draw my other leg up and the pace is set  
  
hello hello hello hello hello  
  
Gotta tell you what I feel-Although your tank is running low  
  
Over the split life for real-Pat the hood you're good to go  
  
Here and now, pass the cars of the wicked  
  
You gotta believe in what's real-you gotta move on down the road  
  
One step-I make an IMPRINT  
  
Two steps is commitment-Three steps I'm not done yet  
  
Draw my other leg up and the pace is set  
  
One step-I make an IMPRINT  
  
Two steps is commitment-Three steps I'm not done yet  
  
Draw my other leg up and the pace is set  
  
gotta believe in what's real  
  
One step-I make an IMPRINT  
  
Two steps is commitment-Three steps I'm not done yet  
  
Draw my other leg up and the pace is set  
  
gotta believe in what's real  
  
One step-I make an IMPRINT  
  
Two steps is commitment-Three steps I'm not done yet  
  
Draw my other leg up and the pace is set  
  
Gotta believe in what's real  
  
One step-I make an IMPRINT  
  
Two steps is commitment you gotta believe in what's real-Three steps I'm not done yet  
  
Draw my other leg up and the pace is set   
  
  
  
Afterwards the two laughed and high fived. He rolled up his sleeves, stood and pulled her to her feet. He caught a glimpse of their forearms. Nothing but pale skin and slightly tanned skin. Draco and Pansy began to dance. When they were finished he held her in his arms, and they laughed together. Draco and Harry's eyes met. Draco's eyes narrowed, and he sneered. He flicked Harry off, and the two sat down again. They didn't stay very much longer. Soon they were grabbing their bags, with Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle following. They didn't even bother pulling their robes on.  
  
Harry directed his attention to his friends. Hermione and Ginny were babbling about the talent show.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked through a mouthful of spaghetti, his eyes following Draco out of the Great Hall.  
  
"I dunno, guess I'm not allowed to look at him." Harry shrugged.  
  
"I think he's jealous." Ron swallowed, returning his eyes to look at Harry.  
  
  
  
"Maybe. I dunno, and I don't care." Harry stood, and swung his bag over his shoulder. "Hermione, you coming?" The girl nodded, and waved goodbye to Ginny. The three followed the other's out of the large room. The "Dream Team" talking about the talent show, wondering who was going to win. Avoiding catching up to the group of Slytherins. Meanwhile, the band worked on singing, Pansy played the beat by clapping her hands, Draco singing at the top of his lungs, carrying so loudly that even the Dream Team could hear it softly, like the wind sweeping through their hair. 


	5. These Walls

Disclaimer: Done in first chapter. Although in this chapter I must also mention the first song is Blindguardian's Nightfall. The second one is Trapt's These Walls.  
  
Thankyou to all my reviewers, sorry it took so long to update, my comp is being an evil pepsi can, in short, it wouldn't work.   
  
Game Over  
  
Noename  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had never had a talent show before. All the teacher's were eager to see their studen'ts performance's, all the students were excited, itching to either get onto the stage, or eager to watch. Tension was high on what to wear, many had dates for some odd reason. It was a lot like a concert, filled with talent's of sorts. Dancers, singers, music players, and some other odd ones thrown in for good measure.  
  
The best were always the musicians, and the dancers. That's why the band "Viper" started getting ready two hours before anybody else.  
  
"Crabbe! You can't just wear casual clothes like that. Baggy jeans, and a baggy shirt isn't going to cut it." Pancy said in exasperation. Draco looked on from his sitting position on the bed, his eyes slightly glazed. Like he was watching something, and he didn't like that something. He was reliving the dream he had the previous night.  
  
It had been the same man he saw last time, when he was laying outside. However, this time the two were in his father's dungeon's with other prisoners he didn't know. One had vibrant pink hair, another looked stoned, and the other smelled a lot like cat food. His father opened the door, and grabbed the man.  
  
"Locked up in here you can't save your precious godson." Lucius had hissed into his captives ear, holding him up by his hair. He threw him back to the ground.   
  
"What are you going to do Sirius? Nothing. That's all you can do." His father hit the man that was Sirius, and he went spiraling to the floor. When he stood he held his head high in pride. He glared at Lucius, and punched him.  
  
Draco had remembered the anger rising up in his father's eyes during that dream, and how he had dragged Sirius, and Draco out of that room, yelling something about pain, fire billowing inside him, and then Draco had awoken screaming.  
  
"In the name of the unicorns! Draco! Pay attention, we can't go on looking like we just woke up!" Pancy crossed her arms over her chest. Draco was forced back to reality, he stood blankly, and pulled on his black leather pants, a red muscle shirt, and over that a longsleeve red fishnet. After fully dressed he turned to look at Pancy. She wore baggy red plaids, and a form fitting tank top. The back of the shirt was fishnet, and her eye make up went slightly back. Her brown hair was up in bun, but the hair was spiked out around it.  
  
"Yes, ofcourse. No baggy jeans." Draco sniggered, drinking down a glass of water.  
  
"Its not 'no baggy jeans', its that he looked so, well, not awake. It just looked stupid." Pancy smiled, and picked up her drumsticks. "Come on, finish up, I'll meet you downstairs. We'll have to transport everything there in about ten minutes time, if we want time to practice that is." Draco nodded, and turned towards his foreposter. After he heard the soft click of the door closing behind her, he began to fix his hair.   
  
"How the fuck am I supposed to concentrate?" Draco questioned himself, while spiking his hair. "I have this dream replaying through my mind, and I'm supposed to go up there and sing my guts out." With a heavy sigh he threw on his trench, and a pair of black steel toe boots.  
  
Little did he know that Pancy was still on the other side of the door. She usually wasn't one for eavesdropping, but she could sence something was wrong with Draco. He never blanked out completely when she was talking to him. Before he opened the door she silently crept down the stairs, and took a seat on one of the leather couches, keeping a small beat going on her legs.  
  
Soon the band was all together in the Common Room, levitating their instruments and heading out to the Great Hall with them trailing behind them. Draco, and Pancy had so far completely ignored the other three's wardrobe, none had talked. And the couple finally realised that their three friends were there. Goyle was wearing a pair of black baggy bondage pants, with chains hanging around the back, and a plain black muscle shirt, his short hair was spiked straight up. Crabbe had the same wardrobe, but his bristles were hidden underneath a black bandana. Blaise was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with hooks and chains all over it, and a pair of pants identical to Draco's, his hair was down for headbang usage.  
  
"Okay, so we'll put everything behind the second curtain, then we'll have two others open them, we'll use magic to have everything slide forward onto the stage, and we'll enter." Blaise planned out all the set up's simply.  
  
Draco nodded, and the four entered the back stage area, setting everything up, and looking outside through a small space in the curtains.  
  
"Holy shit!" Blaise hissed, ducking his head back in. "The whole damn school's out there."  
  
"What did you expect?" Draco snapped irritably. "It's a school talent show. So, most likely, the school would show up. Now, come over and look through this with me." Draco picked up the list of people who would be preforming, and the order they would be in. "We're going to be last." Draco flipped through three pages.   
  
"It's gonna be a long night." Pancy made her way to a small area on the side of the stage where the other contestant's would be watching. She took a seat as close to the stage as possible, Draco right beside her. Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle behind them.  
  
First there was Seamus, and his fire show. Suprising nothing blew up in his face. Then Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil sang. They were horrible. After that the band just stopped listening. Until, they were jolted from their conversation.  
  
"Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley!" Dumbledore called jovially. The group looked at the stage in interest. The two girls came out, and the whole school had a mouth hitting the floor moment.  
  
Ginny Weasley had her hair in braids with pink streaks. She wore a pair of short shorts, and a low cleavaged halter top. Hermione wore also the short shorts, but her shirt covered tank covered her back. The music kicked in, and the two were soon dancing 'Dirty-Christina Aguilara.' The crowd wooped, and cheered. Some people started dancing in the crowd.  
  
"This is disturbing." Draco stated matter-of-factly. "1. Christina Aguilara isn't our thing. 2. Them dancing to it, and giving Goyle a hard on is even worse. 3. Need I say more." Draco sat back, and Pancy rolled her eyes away from the stage.   
  
"Why didn't we realise they were sitting with us?" She questioned, her eyebrows contracting.   
  
"Because frankly, we don't give a shit." Blaise answered, thinking of things that would stop Goyle from squirming in his seat. Draco heaved a sigh. It was easy to win the show, but when they were there, wearing short shorts, boys getting excited, it was hard not to doubt himself.  
  
"Viper!" Dumbledore suddenly yelled. The four cursed together, and practicaly flew to their posts. Their instruments seiged onto the stage, and they quickly took their places.  
  
Pancy smiled at Draco from her place at her drums, the whole band had decided they wouldn't switch drummers. The school was going wild. The Slytherin's screamed, and hooted. The Gryffindor's looked dubius, some Hufflepuff's started in with the Slytherins, along with half the Ravenclaws. Feeling a surge of energy Draco took the microphone.   
  
No sign of life did flicker  
  
In floods of tears she cried  
  
"All hope's lost it can't be undone  
  
They're wasted and gone"  
  
"Save me your speeches  
  
I know (They blinded us all)  
  
What you want  
  
You will take it away from me  
  
Take it and I know for sure  
  
The light she once brought in  
  
Is gone forevermore"  
  
The band held onto the last word, and Draco began the next verse.  
  
Like sorrowful seaguls they sang  
  
"(We're) lost in the deep shades  
  
The misty cloud brought  
  
(A wailing when beauty was gone  
  
Come take a look at the sky)  
  
Monstrous it covered the shore  
  
Fearful into the unknown"  
  
Quietly it crept in new horror  
  
Insanity reigned  
  
And spilled the first blood  
  
When the old king was slain  
  
The crowd cheered enthusiasticly, some Gryffindor's cocked eyebrows, other's forgot about past fights with their fellow peers, and some were enchanted by the voice's flowing from their mouths.  
  
The band burst into the melody, and harmony of the song, the music blasted, and Draco threw his trench away from him, bending to sing to the crowd.  
  
chorus:  
  
Nightfall  
  
Quietly crept in and changed us all  
  
Nightfall  
  
Quietly crept in and changed us all  
  
Nightfall  
  
Immortal land lies down in agony  
  
"How long shall we  
  
Mourn in the dark  
  
the bliss and the beauty  
  
Will not return  
  
Say farewell to sadness and grief  
  
Though long and hard the road may be"  
  
But even in silence I heard the words  
  
"An oath we shall swear  
  
By the name of the one  
  
Until the world's end  
  
It can't be broken"  
  
Draco made the signal that they were going to cut the particular song alittle shorter than usual, knowing they wouldn't have enough time to finish two songs if they didn't stop since they were late to stage.  
  
Just wondering how  
  
I can still hear these voices inside  
  
The doom of the Noldor drew near  
  
The words of a banished king  
  
"I swear revenge"  
  
Filled with anger aflamed our hearts  
  
Full of hate full of pride  
  
We screamed for revenge  
  
chorus  
  
Skipping instrumental break the band brought it to an end.'  
  
"Back to where it all began..." Draco, and Pancy echoed. The crowd erupted, many boos were found, but Draco gave his sexiest smirk, and turned to show it to his band. They all smirked back, and the band began up on their next song, slowly changing from the melody from the first song to the melody to the second.  
  
"Wanna just say real quick that we aren't going to waste time on worthless thankyou for listening to us speeches. We're just going to cut to the chase. LETS ROCK AND FUCKING ROLL!" Slowly the next song started, not giving any backup to what he said, but many muggle born's from the crowd began to yell themselves deaf that recognised the song.  
  
Something missing  
  
Left behind  
  
Search in circles  
  
Every time I try  
  
I've been here before  
  
I've seen you before  
  
Draco gave a quick headbang, and the band burst into chorus. Closing his eyes Draco made the infamous singer's face. He squeezed his eyes shut, and sang until he was sure his lung's were going to jump from his mouth. He kneeled onto his knees infront of the 4th years, and leaned forward.  
  
I can't escape walking down these halls  
  
Hard to find a place where there are no walls  
  
And no lines begging me to cross  
  
Only straight ahead better move along  
  
Through the hold on he stood. Gripping at his hair. The band moved into only instrumental, and he moved around the stage, looking at the ceiling. He began to sing.  
  
Like Clockwork  
  
I commit the crime  
  
I pretend to be  
  
everything they like  
  
I've been here before  
  
I've seen you before  
  
I can't escape walking down these halls  
  
Hard to find a place where there are no walls  
  
And no lines begging me to cross  
  
Only straight ahead better move along  
  
Pancy began to sing with Draco this time, he was getting insane. He began to tear down pointless amps during the chorus. Jumping, tearing at his hair, and gripping the microphone until his knuckles turned white. Pancy knew he got into the music, but it was insane this time. She decided to really start kicking it in, flailing her hair even more than before, banging on her instrument like a mad woman.  
  
And I trade everything for this  
  
And I trade everything for this  
  
Why do I read the writing on the wall  
  
Why do I read the writing on the wall  
  
The music slowed, and Pancy calmed a bit. Blaise, Draco, and Pancy began rythmic oo's after she stroke the chimes, and went back to drumming. Blaise began to headbang, almost loosing his balance. Goyle was doing keyboard, and sound effects, ripping off his bandana.  
  
I won't lose my place in line  
  
I've been here too long and I've spent too much time  
  
I won't lose my place in line  
  
I've been here too long and I've spent too much time  
  
Draco calmed considerably, and stood center stage, gazing at the crowd with his eyebrows furrowed. Eyes reflecting emotion.  
  
Something missing  
  
Left behind  
  
Search in circles  
  
Every time I try  
  
I've been here before  
  
I've seen you before  
  
Blaise jumped up in the air at the end of the first verse repeated, and fell with a furocius guitar note. Draco began to sing hard again, Pancy going insane behind her drumset.   
  
can't escape walking down these halls  
  
Hard to find a place where there are no walls  
  
And no lines begging me to cross  
  
Only straight ahead better move along  
  
And I trade everything for this  
  
And I trade everything for this  
  
Why do I read the writing on the wall  
  
Why do I read the writing on the wall  
  
Why do I read the writing on the wall  
  
Why do I read the writing on the wall  
  
Draco repeated wall, holding on, and Blaise began to headbang slower while keeping with the guitar blast. Pancy slowed down near the end slightly, and Blaise finished the song with a perfect slow guitar solo.  
  
The crowd erupted, and Draco seemed to wake up from his music, and he held up his hands in rock on signs. "YEAH!" He shouted. Pancy followed suit, as did Blaise.  
  
The band ran to the backstage laughing. Draco couldn't remember being this happy. He looked around, and suddenly reality dawned on him. What if they won? His father would surely find out. Draco bit his lip, hoping Pancy didn't see his suddenly apprehensive look, but as usual, his hope was in vain.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" She squeeked out. "If you dare go being all, 'what about my father' on me right now, so god help me-"  
  
"Yeah, I know. It was just for a moment, I don't give a shit."  
  
"The judges need half an hour time. Just adds to the suspention!" Dumbledore laughed, and walked over to the band. "Excellent show." And he bounced off.  
  
"He is on fucking pot." Blaise murmured under his breath, and the four made their way to their seats.  
  
Draco began to look around. It was odd. He suddenly he didn't care about his father. If he won this, he'd be happy. His father would beat him, but he'd be happy anyways. If he lost, that was his luck. Maybe it wasn't his day. And then it dawned on him. He didn't want to be his father. He didn't want to be a deatheater, or fight with Weasley, Granger, and Potter. He didn't care. With the realisation came a feeling as if a burden has been lifted. He didn't know why, but somehow the knowledge he didn't want to be his father changed the road he was on completely, and that even though he didn't want to be his father, didn't mean his father couldn't beat him senceless, and that was a burden all in itself, he felt free.  
  
"Earth to Draco!" Pancy flung herself across his lap, and he felt his skin jump up without him.   
  
"What?" He asked his eyes returning to their normal size.  
  
"He's announcing the winner." She pointed to the stage, and looked at him. "The judges seem to be looking at us, and it's scaring me." She noted. Draco laughed, and leaned forward eagerly.  
  
"And the winner is, "Dumbledore opened the envelope slowly. Draco felt like he was nominated for best actor on the Grammy's. He bent forward, "Viper!" The crowd erupted into a sea of noise. Draco sat there for awhile, stunned that he had won. For once he had beaten one of Potter's friends, and practicaly Potter for that matter. He cast his eyes over the crowd of people, and spotted Harry and Ron. Harry had grim eyes that were looking at Ron, who's fist was clenched on the table. Hermione was smiling, and clapping enthusiasticly.   
  
"Come on!" Pancy lugged the boy up, and they began to meander on stage. It all seemed so perfect. Too perfect. Draco glanced around, and spotted something that unsettled him slightly. Harry Potter looked like death.  
  
The next few days of Hogwart's were peaceful for Draco. It sounded quite lame when he thought about it, but that was the only way to describe them. He decided to leave the Dream Team alone. Forgetting about anything he ever said, refusing to be his father's replica. Refusing to be his bastard father, to end up like him. He knew his father got it from Draco's grandfather, and that Draco had a chance of ending up just like his father, but he decided he wouldn't.  
  
The Dream Team ofcourse were so startled that he wasn't insulting them that they were scared. Hermione didn't even look at him, and Ron decided to test the Slytherin, to see if it was a trick.  
  
"Harry, come on! Let's see, I can't stand it anymore. What if he is tricking us, trying to get us offguard!" Ron protested, sprawled out on the couch.  
  
"Uhhh...Maybe because we could just not trust him, that way we don't have to jump him to see if he fights back. I mean, trusting seem's like so much Ron! But we can do it!" Harry said sarcasticaly staring at the book he was supposed to be reading.  
  
"Would you two just give it up?" Hermione sighed. "Stop trying to make him look like he's out to kill you. Just remain neutral!"  
  
"Hermione, I can't. I'm Harry Potter. The fucking boy who fucking lived! I can't just run about giving information to both sides." Harry slammed down his book. His temper was running very thin those days, a slight disturbance in his homework, and he was known to hit whoever was closest. Ron was beginning to also wear thin, while Hermione decided to stop talking with them most of the time. It was like they were PMSing boy style.  
  
"I'm not saying that you should do that Harry, just don't mess with him, and don't treat him nicely anymore. Ignore him. Not trust, not spectate, ignore." Hermione shoved her books into her bookbag, and retired to the girl's dormitry, although everyone knew she was just going to be reading up there anyway.  
  
Ron smiled widely at his girlfriend's retreating back. "I'm sorry to say, we're wrong." Ron laughed. "Why were we even argueing about it, it's stupid!" Ron scooped all his books into his own bag.  
  
"Because, we're guys." Harry mimmicked Hermione's voice. "You're always looking for a fight." Harry, and Ron burst into laughter. Then Ron stopped.  
  
"If you're dissing my girlfriend."  
  
"I'm not, just joking, even if I was you would still be laughing."  
  
"True."  
  
"Very." And the two Gryffindor boy's climbed up the boys stairs joking, and laughing about Malfoy.  
  
Draco flipped through his Potion's book angrily. Class hadn't started yet, but he was trying to look like he was concentrating which was very hard after he, and Pancy had just had a fight.  
  
She sat in the back, and he knew that her eyes were burning into the back of his head. Her eyes seering into his brain. It had been about the dark mark. She said she had no choice but to receive it, and become a spy for Dumbledore. Ofcourse Draco told her that she didn't have to. She could runaway, tell Dumbledore she was afraid that the Dark Lord would recruit her soon. She had refused. Refused to come for help. She was stubborn, and prideful. She also had pointed out that she could be more useful this way. Draco had glared at her for awhile, and then he hit her.   
  
After that Draco had retired to his own dorm, and began cursing himself for being a reinactment of his own father. For smacking her, for finding relief in it. Then he hurt himself as his punishment. God damn he felt like a house elf. He had the most amusing image of a one foot tall him running around with a tea sack on yelling, "bad Draco," and then slamming himself with a lamp. He earned himself a smirk, and turned his attention to the board.   
  
"Good morning class." Snape strode into the room from his office. His eyes swept over them. First to the Gryffindor's, his lips curling. Then to the Slytherin's. He frowned when he realised that Pancy wasn't by her boyfriend, and still staring at him as if she could melt him with her eyes.  
  
"Today we're going to have a written assignment, so put all your thing's away, and I'll hand it out." Snape set the papers on one of the Gryffindor's desks, and they passed it around. He set the other stack of paper's on his godson's desk, and bent down to talk to him.  
  
"I'd like to see you in my office after class." Snape straightened up, and sat behind his desk; observing his working students.   
  
The minutes ticked by mercilessly slow, and Harry soon felt drowsy. He had finished faster than he had expected, afterall he hated potions, but it was a easy worksheet. Most the class was finished, and sleeping before him. Draco had been the first, but he didn't sleep. He took out another piece of parchment, and began to write in a fast pace. Harry found it interesting, that now Draco was on the third page. He caught himself watching him the rest of the hour. It was odd that Draco hadn't dissed him yet, and he found it interesting. So interesting that he didn't even realise the bell rang until Hermione shouted his name.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione yelled waving her hand infront of his face. "Come on."  
  
"I'll be with you in a minute."  
  
"I'll stay with you, I needed to ask Snape something." Ron chipped in. Hermione gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and walked out.  
  
Both the boys looked at eachother, and at Snape's office door.  
  
"Quick, be a klutz." Harry hissed noticing Snape, and Draco were having a heated discussion.  
  
"Too late." Ron picked up a thing of ingrediants, and dropped it, then dropped to the floor pretending to have tripped.  
  
"Clean it up Potter, and Weasley." Snape shouted from the door, and slammed it shut. The two smiled, and worked slowly on the mess, listening closely.  
  
"Why does it even matter to you? It's never mattered before!" It was Draco's voice.  
  
"I'm your godfather, I'm supposed to care." Snape's voice was harsh. "Anyways, you worry me sometimes." Snape's voice softened, and Harry and Draco raised their eyebrows.  
  
"I worry you a lot! It doesn't matter. We just got in a fight about the Dark Mark." Draco obviously didn't realise that the two Gryffindor's could still hear them, because he didn't talk any quieter after that. "She said she had to get initiuated, become a spy for Dumbledore!" They heard Draco on the brink of tear's, and the Gryffindor's eyebrows dissapeared through their hair.   
  
"Never knew him to be such a softy." Ron whispered sarcasticaly. Harry put a finger to his lips, and continued to sweep up the dead bugs.  
  
"That's her own choice Draco!" You can't be angry at her for making a choice!" Snape warned.  
  
"But, it's not a good choice! I look out for her because she's my girlfriend! But I don't know if I even want to know her anymore. She could tell Dumbledore, but still she refuses! And then I hit her! I FUCKING HIT HER!" Draco screamed. The two heard a large crash, which sounded like something had been knocked from a shelf. It reminded Harry of his fifth year, after he got to Dumbledore's office, and he saw Sirius d-. Harry gulped back tears, trying to get back to his teacher's, and peer's discussion.  
  
"Why did you hit her?" Snape asked, barely audible to the two eavesdroppers.  
  
"I don't know. I was angry, I needed the relief of hurting her." There was a sound like Draco had thrown himself into a chair. "And then I was angry at myself."  
  
"Draco," They heard the rustle of robes, he must've been approaching the blonde. "Let me see your arms."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need to see if you hurt yourself." Snape sighed. "I'm not going to lie that I wouldn't trust you if you said no." Draco was pulling up his sleeve's from the sound of it.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Yes." Draco's voice was slightly shaky, but they heard him regain control.  
  
"Don't you ever! EVER DO THIS AGAIN!" The volume of the potion's master's voice was enough to get Harry, and Ron running like their pants were on fire, but they saw Draco's silhouette stand through the small glass window on the side of the door.  
  
"Why? It's my own choice. I'm not just going to stop what I do because it harms me, because it helps me at the same time. It helps me regain control over myself, and my emotions. I feel like the pain's gone afterwards! So, no, I'm not going to stop."  
  
"I'll tell Dumbledore."  
  
"Okay." And they heard Draco move for the door. They quickly put everything in the trash, and ran from the room, late for lunch as usual, but if they had stayed they would have caught Snape draw Draco into a hug, and the boy start to sob into the black robe's of the only person who ever cared about him his whole life.  
  
A/N: I'm actually kind of happy how this turned out. I didn't think it would be that great. I didn't want to potray a whole, happy happy joy joy thing, oh we won! Because naturaly they would win, because that helps out later. So, I hope you enjoyed! 


	6. In my Dreams

A/N: Sorry this one turned out so short. Another one will be up as soon as possible, since this one was so short, the next should be pretty damned long. I'll slave over it as much as I can this weekend. I'm thanking everyone who's been reviewing in the next chapter, but right now I'm in a bit of a rush to get this betaed and up. This is another one of those short chapters that if I hadn't putten in there would be no point in my writing this. Oh, and please be patient, Harry/Draco in the next chapter. Thanks again! Hope you enjoy!   
  
Game Over  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Remus was standing in the middle of the vast room, darkness was sweeping from every corner to reach him. Death Eaters encircled him, Harry and Draco lay at his feet. He was their last chance to survive. If he managed to fight off the black-cloaked demons he could possibly save them, and the wizarding world. Not the most simple thing, really. He took an intake of breath to shout out his first spell. Sweat perspired on his forehead, a headache started at his left temple. He shot off a couple of stunning spells, and that's when he smelled it. A fragrance that smelled of leather, and familiar cologne hit him hard. He glanced around towards the source of smell. The Death Eaters had halted their attack.  
  
There was figure, it was a man. His hair was black and matted. He wore a long coat, sweeping the floor. His favorite trench. His boots didn't make a sound on the marble floor. He walked an inch above the ground. A whisp of what could be.  
  
"Sirius!" Remus choked, completely taken aback. He stumbled backwards, trying to regain his composure. This couldn't be happening. Sirius was...dead. Yes, and there he was. A memory, faint and distant. A messenger. He wasn't a ghost, just a start of something everyone wanted him to be. Alive.  
  
The Death Eaters began advancing, finding the fading figure no threat as he had not attacked them, but once again they were forced to hault in midstep. A voice strong and warm echoed through the room. It was coming from Sirius.  
  
"We never spoke in words what we want  
  
We turn the lights off to find a way out  
  
We've never chosen to keep what we've got  
  
Don't turn the light off and leave me in the dark." The image of Sirius began to fade, slowly diminishing. The words seemed to echo through Remus' mind. He was trying to think what Sirius was trying to tell him, but his mind felt like a lake thick with mud. His mind was moving slowly, like trudging through the mud, walking through the murky water, thoughts swirling in and out of focus through his brain. He knew the lyrics meant something. What was it...  
  
Remus sat up calmly. Usually when he woke up from a dream like that he was frantic. Anything with Sirius in it was a nightmare, because it depressed him to think that his lover was dead, but he had to keep the dream fresh until he got it on paper, then he could be as sad as he needed to be. He could feel the sweat all over him, sticking his clothes to him, but yet a chill ran up his spine. He put his feet on the cold hard-wood floor, which was scruffed and scratched. Then again, he lived in a scruffed and scratched house.   
  
With a sigh that whirled his thoughts and almost lost his dream he made his way to his desk. One leg was missing, but it was held up by magic anyway. He had the dream notebook open and ready to be written in, a quill lay next to it. He had hoped Sirius would contact him in dreams more often than any others. He practically expected it since they had loved eachother, still loved eachother, even through Sirius' death.   
  
Instead Sirius was sending messages to Mrs. Weasley and Harry more it seemed. Everyone knew Mrs. Weasley had dissaproved of Sirius right at the beginning, so why was Sirius even going through the troubles of talking to her? Well, in her dreams he had shown her some of the crueler beatings he had endured by his mother, only the verbal ones. It was as if he was trying to show her the resemblance between the two. So much like him to try and make her feel bad about what she made him remember, especially when she said things to him at Grimmauld Place.  
  
Remus lowered his quill to the paper and wrote furiously, dying to let out his pain. There were fifteen pages of the notebook filled in. Most of the dreams so far had been short ones. Like Sirius kissing Remus, or dates of their's, like he could make up for some of the times they could've had while he was in Azkaban, or dead by sending memories. But they hurt Remus more than healed him, maybe Sirius realized that, but the fact was that Remus didn't hurt as much now as he usually did after one of the dreams.  
  
It seemed silly to be thinking about Sirius so plainly, just as if Sirius were just writing letters describing what he wanted them to see. However, it was totally different. Sirius' spirit was restless, and wanted to help still. Remus guessed Sirius had been floating about the world of the dead, thinking what he could do, and then it hit him he could probably plant seeds of a dream, the frame and everything into the minds of people he knew or loved. Dumbledore wasn't even sure how it worked, nobody was. Still they kept the dream journals, although most of them thought they were all suffering from loss. Mrs. Weasley was making up memories of Sirius' family life because she felt guilty, and meanwhile some others thought Sirius was actually contacting them. It was still a blur of an idea however, and Dumbledore couldn't elaborate it.  
  
Draco felt like shit. There was no other way to describe it. He had hit Pansy, she was pissed at him, he was pissed at himself, and Dumbledore still hadn't got back to him about the letter he had written. Draco wasn't sure why that bothered him so much, but it did.  
  
He turned over. Crabbe and Goyle still slept downstairs. He wasn't sure why, since Pansy had elected to go back to the girls dorm's for the time being, or forever. Draco's head began to throb at the thought of them not being together. He loved her, right? Yeah, he probably did, but at the moment he wasn't even sure if his feet were working.  
  
Slowly moving his legs to the edge of the bed he let them drop limply to the floor. Pressing them to the cold floor, he decided to give standing a go. Hefting himself up with the help of his foreposter dresser he managed to stand with wobbly legs. After he had left Severus' office he had gone on a nice run. Well, nice wasn't a way to describe it. He had skipped so many classes he was sure it was going to make his head spin, literally. He had run as fast as he could, for as long as he could. Which was pretty damn long.  
  
He moved slowly to his dresser to pull out his uniform. It felt like fighting his way through a pool of molasses, in the end he was sure he would get to all of his classes with five minutes to work. His muscles ached with a newfound pain.  
  
"Absofuckingly fabulous..." Draco hissed through clenched teeth as he struggled to pull his pants on and stay standing.  
  
"Blaise, wake up." Draco sluggishly threw a stray shoe at Blaise's head, and Blaise popped up obediantly, and looking strangely like a trained dog trained to do his business outside, he got dressed. No words were spoken the rest of the morning. They silently went to breakfast. Draco took it Blaise had seen his friend's arms, and was giving Draco a break from constant chatter. It wasn't like Blaise, but Draco didn't argue. Never argue when you're winning. He had read that from a book once, he couldn't remember what book, but it was a muggle one.  
  
By their first class, Care of Magical Creatures, the two boys had settled comfortably into the silence, so when Hagrid's gruff voice boomed across the area where the classes met both boys jumped, eyes widening. It was going to take a lifetime for the class to end, and an eternity until the day following ended.  
  
"Harry." Ron hissed between his lips. The Dream Trio had grown accustomed to not talking during Hagrid's classes. If they talked, he thought the class must really be a boring one, because they were his best students. Harry didn't turn his head, he just blinked to show he was listening. Blinked very slowly, mind you, to put emphasis on it. Harry could never tell if Ron understood what he was trying to tell him.  
  
"Malfoy looks like he needs a ruffing up."  
  
"Ron..." Harry began, actually moving his lips to show he really thought this was pointless.  
  
"Well, he does-"  
  
"After class." A nudge in the ribs from Hermione prevented Ron from continuing because he probably didn't want her to know what he was talking about. Harry preferred it that way too. If, a very heavy if, they jumped Malfoy, Hermione would be the last to know. Harry didn't want to, and he knew Ron didn't either. Ron wasn't like that, Ron was a loyal friend, but he guessed Ron wanted to give a taste of what it was like to be a Weasley to Malfoy, and Harry couldn't say he blamed him. He agreed Malfoy needed a good idea of what his father was doing to innocent muggles, and muggle-borns. So, naturally, being the boy he was, he talked to Ron after class.  
  
Strolling up the lawn, Ron sighed. They had just managed to get Hermione to run to the library quickly, convincing her she needed a new book to read. She had been suspicious why they wanted her to go get a book, but she guessed they wanted to talk alone, so she ran off to pick Ginny up from Herbology.  
  
"Weasley, Potter." A voice from behind started the two boys from even starting their conversation. 'Please let him give us a better excuse to beat him up.' Harry prayed silently to himself.  
  
"Whats the deal with Black? He wants your hide, and yet you love him? What are you, masochistic?" Draco's voice actually sounded interested, like he wanted, or needed to know why the hell Harry would care about the 'murdurer.'  
  
"Is that a good enough reason?" Ron asked through gritted teeth. Ron looked at Harry, and almost hugged him. Harry looked absolutely lost, like a stray puppy on a rainy night trying to find a place to shelter himself. Harry's green eyes were watery, tears threatening to brim over. His usually perfectly tanned skin had dropped to a sick pale. He shook from head to foot, and his back had slouched slightly, making him look smaller and vulnerable.  
  
"Alright, wasn't my place to ask Potter. Don't have an orgasm just thinking about him." And Draco headed off with his companion. Ron expected to hear jeers and laughter from the two, but they moved in silence. Odd, and fucked up.  
  
"What was that about? I thought we agreed to lay off-"   
  
"I have to insult them if I want my dick when I get home!" Draco whispered angrily. Gods, he was fucked. He was NOT going to be a perfect replica of his father, but if he didn't throw a few insults out there he was going to get worse than just rape and a beating.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked, knowing his friend wasn't, but all the same Harry nodded. Speaking of Sirius around Harry had been the worst you could do lately. The dreams were costing him late nights, and he had become even more depressed about the death with contact from the one man he needed and couldn't see. Sure, in dreams he saw him, but it didn't count, because he knew when he woke up, Sirius wouldn't be there.  
  
"We're ruffing him. We'll have Pansy help, I'm sure she'll be happy to do so," Harry's face hadn't regained any color at all, but anger lined his voice. Okay, so Ron had underestimated Harry. It wasn't the worst thing you could do, it was the absolute stupidest thing you could do. Ron suddenly felt terrible about what they were going to do to Draco, but the small, very small, part of him that wanted to do it had convinced Ron he had to.   
  
"Boy, Harry, wonder where you got that impression?" Ron asked sarcasticaly. Harry didn't grin like he usually did, instead he began to speak rapidly of his plan. Ron listened eagerly, and Draco trooped along miserably next to Blaise, who kept glancing sideways in all directions to make sure Pansy wasn't around to melt Draco with her stare.   
  
A/N: Yet again I apologize for the length of this one. A small disclaimer: Never argue when you're winning-Laurell K. Hamilton's Anita Blake Vampire Executioner Novels. 


	7. For the First Time

A/N: I told you that I'd have a really long chapter for this one. I was in fact as I said slaving over it all weekend. I'm kind of happy how it turned out. I hope you enjoy it! R&R please, that would be fantastico!  
  
Game Over  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"You two remind me of Fred and George." Ginny lay back on the couch. Harry and Ron looked each other over, and then felt their own faces.  
  
"I'm pretty sure we look nothing alike." Ron mumbled.  
  
"No, the way you're in the corner, bending over something, plotting secretly. Why don't I get in on it?" Ginny huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Gin's, you know mum would kill me if I let you in on mischief and mayhem. She already yells herself to the next millenium whenever I do something, dragging you in would set her off for an eon."  
  
"Fine, but I'm going to get to the bottom of your little escapade." Ginny turned to Hermione and the two continued with their conversation.  
  
Harry and Ron had returned to Gryffindor Tower after dinner to find Hermione and Ginny had eaten earlier, and were instead chatting in the Common Room. Harry and Ron had taken their usual places and prepared to talk to the girls, yet try and find a suitable way to start their own conversation between themselves. The girls spared them the trouble. As soon as they sat down they heard the name Orlando Bloom, then they automatically stood up and went into the corner.  
  
From there on they had been plotting the getting back at Malfoy plan while the girls continued to oogle over hot guys in a muggle magazine.  
  
"Right," Ron turned back to their plan so far. "Are you sure Pansy would actually do this much though? I mean, it's Pansy Parkinson, I know that, but everyone's been a little odd around here lately, so you never know what she might do."   
  
"You're right, so naturally we'll casually ask. Make sure it doesn't sound pushy, or clue-ing." Harry stated matter-of-factly. "If we just tell her straight out what we want to do we're going to be the ones getting the ruffing."  
  
Ron's grin grew lopsided. "What's your plan?"  
  
"Tomorrow you simply let me go over to her after Potions and talk to her, that way we can get a feel of the relationship matters before I talk to her. After that, leave it to me."  
  
"You make it sound easy."  
  
"That's because this part is."  
  
"Class dismissed." Snape announced quietly. The usual russling of papers and scraping of chairs was heard, and the student's began to shuffle out.  
  
"Pansy." Harry stepped up to her, truly feeling quite shaky considering she had been throwing dirty looks at Draco through out the whole lesson that read "death", not just "must jump you".  
  
"What, Potter?"  
  
"Can I talk with you, privately, for a moment?" Harry eyed her friends, Pansy gave one nod and her friends obediantly left her for lunch, and then the Slytherin Princess and the Gryffindor Golden Boy took a step into the hallway.  
  
"What's this all about, Potter, I'm rather hungry, and I don't want to spend lunch with you, so just get on with it." Pansy snapped irritably.  
  
"What's the deal with Malfoy and you?" Harry rushed it out, it was better than saying it slow because then the words sunk into him, that he was actually talking civily with Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Are you trying to not only save peoples' lives, but also their relaitionships? Why does it matter to you?" Pansy's eyes were spitting venom, and Harry felt like fleeing in terror, but he instead massaged his dry throat casually and continued.  
  
"No, I'm not. I was just wondering what he did that made you hate him so much, it's kind of good for me to know if it has anything to do with Death Eaters."  
  
"It doesn't, well sort of, but nothing about him becoming one. He slapped me, and I never got to get a nice punch in."  
  
"Do you want to get a punch in?"  
  
"Why the fuck does it matter to you?"  
  
"Pickles."  
  
"PICKLES!?" Pansy shrieked, quite literally flailing her arms through the air resembling a hen trying to fly.  
  
"Yes, pickles. You see, I like pickles." Harry grinned, he had to pull Pansy's leg on that one, he couldn't help himself. He pulled on his best boy grin and she knocked him hard on the top of his head.  
  
"No, seriously, why the fuck does it matter to you?" Pansy crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the walls. "And don't you dare say cheese."  
  
"Because, I'm pissed off at him too."  
  
"When are you not?"  
  
"When I'm eating pickles." Pansy banged her head into the wall, and then came back to the conversation at hand.  
  
"So, what are you proposing?" She sighed, giving up. You couldn't be a mean Slytherin bitch all the time to the famous Harry Potter, especially when he starts talking about pickles.  
  
"Ron and I want to beat up on him a bit." Harry stated simply, shrugging. Pansy smirked, and with that smirk the hair on the back of Harry's neck stood on end, and a prickly sensation singled into his head. He hoped that smirk never was about him.  
  
"I'll help as long as I at least get one good punch." She put emphasis on the word one to get it through Harry's skull that she meant it. He nodded once, and began strolling down the hallway with her, explaining the plan Ron and he had come up with, Pansy giving it the extra tweaks they needed.   
  
Draco rolled out of bed, his feet finding the floor right at the precise moment he almost fell. Gripping the bedside table he hefted himself up and stretched, yawning. It was Saturday again. It didn't seem like it, the last few days had gone by rather fast, and today was the day he planned to go down to the prefect's bathroom and take a nice long "bath." More of soak in the pool, but bath all the same.  
  
Walking over to the dresser, he pulled on some decent clothes for the day including a shirt that read; "My evil jellybeans hate you, and that's sad." He grabbed his black bathrobe and made his way to the most relaxing place in the castle.  
  
Opening the door he looked around. No one was there. Perfect. Usually no one was there at that time, he knew because he came every other Saturday to soak at 8 o'clock in the morning, usually earlier than anyone else got up. Exceptions; bookworms. He didn't have to worry about that though, because Hermione Granger never came to this prefect bathroom, she used the one down the corridor from Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Draco walked across the white tile of the bathroom floor, his dockers making a soft thunking noise everytime they touched the ground. He stood in the middle of the sparkling bathroom and removed his shoes, shirt, and pants. After folding them as nicely as they needed to be and placing them on the far end of the counter, where the water never splashed, he began to walk around the bathtub, which was the size of a small pool, turning on different faucets, never quite satisfied with the bubbles, fumes, or colors of the water.  
  
Finally, after what seemed a very long time, Draco Malfoy finally lowered himself into the water. He hadn't removed his boxers, because he never went in without them. He had an extra pair on the counter with his pants and shirt, so he didn't have to walk back dripping. He lowered his hair into the water, gazing at the ceiling. It was extravagent. Draperies of every house color criss crossing over a dome of sunlight. He sighed and dunked his whole body into the water, then came back up.   
  
Then it hit him. He forgot to turn the music on. Mentally smacking himself (and physicaly too,) he crawled back out of the basin of water to grab his wand. He could conjure a boombox that wasn't muggle, instead it ran off of magic, not electricity. He popped in Coheed and Cambria, and crawled back in the water, breathing in the fumes.  
  
He dunked under again, laying down on the bottom of the tub of warm water, soaking it into his skin. The music was muffled but still existant, though just barely. Soon, however, he was so lost in his thoughts that the music was completely drowned out until he was forced to come up for air.  
  
Then everything was a whirl. He was pushed against the side of the tub, his face spun around, his jaw hurt immensely, and someone was dragging him out, while another punched him. He was flipped onto his back, and his hair was jerked back, his face slammed back into the tile, and then he blacked out to the smell of lily perfume floating over the surface of the water.  
  
Harry flung the prefect bathroom door open, and Ron and Pansy followed. They hurriedly left the room, not wanting to be there when he came around, or for that matter when someone found him. They stopped a couple of floors down, and stood there for awhile. Pansy was cooly leaning against a pillar, Ron was breathing heavily, and Harry had his arms crossed over his chest. They had done it. They had finally stood up to Malfoy, completely. Well, more of gave him what he deserved, but the fact was that they had done it.  
  
Harry breathed in, and suddenly realised what he had first thought when he punched Malfoy. It stood out in his mind.  
  
'I thought he felt good against my body...HOLY FUCK, EW!' Harry thought before he smacked himself on the forehead, and Pansy raised an eyebrow at him. Ron just gave a short laugh.  
  
'You wanted to kiss--no, no you didn't. You just need a pickle.'  
  
"What's the matter, Harry?" Pansy asked, half smiling now, she knew he had never jumped anyone, but this reaction to what he had just done was too much!  
  
"I need a pickle."  
  
"Enough with the pickles."  
  
"Fine, but I still want a--"  
  
"Don't you dare say that word."  
  
"Pickle." Pansy smacked Harry upside the head, and he grunted in response. And then suddenly it hit him. A thought of what Sirius might say if he saw Harry now, pride that he had given Malfoy what he deserved, but at the same time, Harry felt positively sick. He was leaving his victim there, and Malfoy might be so badly injured he could die...okay, maybe not die! Harry was panicking, and he couldn't let the other two know. He wanted to go back and hug Draco Malfoy, and tell him he was sorry, and kiss--no, not that word again. What would Sirius do if he found out that Harry beat a guy up, and then helped him to the hospital wing? He would think he was a wuss.  
  
"You guys can go do whatever, I'm going down to the kitchens to get a little snack."  
  
"I'm hungry too--" Ron started, but Harry cut him off.  
  
"So, I'll get you something, now skit off." Harry smiled widely, feeling sick to his stomach. He knew Ron felt the same. He could see it in his face, he wasn't holding himself how he normally did. Usually Ron looked ready for anything, but now he was kind of withdrawn, like he was afraid to admit that he had just hurt another living being so badly, but the rage had him convinced that it was right, and it was Malfoy's fault that Ron was mad in the first place.  
  
"We never did this Potter, if I hear one word about you talking how I even associated with you, I'll eat all your pickles." And with that, Pansy turned and stormed off towards the dungeons. Harry shook his head and took off to the kitchens, too lazy to go to breakfast, while Ron made his way to the Gryffindor Tower to, most likely, pick up Hermione.  
  
Harry wrung his hands as he backtracked from the corridor going to the kitchens back to the place he had just been talking with Pansy and Ron. Both were out of sight, so he was clear to help Malfoy. But why did he want to help the guy he just jumped?   
  
"Because, you have feeling--" Harry broke off and stopped walking, staring off into space, looking quizzical. Then shaking his head, he said; "No." And continued down the corridor. "You just want to help Draco because you know what you did was wrong, and--I just called him Draco. Since when do I call him Draco?! Never." Harry was sweating in panic now, and it didn't help to see the door to the prefects' bathroom coming up on him fast.   
  
"What was I even thinking about when I thought Sirius would call me a wuss. He was like a dad to me, so I highly doubt he'd call me a wuss...but I feel like a wuss! Why the hell am I doing this, I'm chickening out on giving him pain! I'm curing him!"  
  
Finally he reached the door, thoughts more jumbled than the reason for existance. He whispered the password, and creaked open the door. He stepped inside and bit his lip. They had turned off the lights leaving the room, and now he had the most interesting image.  
  
There lay Draco Malfoy, bleeding from the mouth and nose. There was blood on the back of his head. He was sprawled right next to the pool, so the sunlight from the large dome was splashing over his milky white flesh, the draperies shadowing it, giving it a shrowding, mystical look, and Harry wanted to kiss Draco. He couldn't deny it now, the fact was too large. He was associating Draco with a fallen angel, the light of heaven still splashing over the cold remnants of what used to be god's gift. He took a step forward, but then took it back. He didn't want to touch Draco, he was afraid he might ruin him. Harry slapped himself again.  
  
"What does it matter. You came here to take him to the Hospital Wing, and you're going to take him to the hospital wing." Harry muttered, trying to stay in control of himself.  
  
He walked cautiously over to the still form, for some odd reason afraid to make too much noise. Afraid to break the stillness, shatter it into a thousand pieces and leave the world loud and awake, instead of peaceful and silent. Lost in his thoughts about the stillness, the beauty, and the crystalline of it all, he didn't realise he was soon standing next to the form on the floor. He knelt down, rolled Draco over onto his back and looked down at him.There Harry found that he had never truly looked at Draco Malfoy.  
  
The perfectly structured face was pale and creamy, his lips were full, although not pouty. His eyelashes were light blonde, but noticable enough to tell they were there. His hair fell like curtains around his face, falling to the middle of his ears. His chest was chiseled with perfection. It wasn't overly manly, but had enough muscle to know the muscle was there. Harry breathed in, and his breath caught in his throat. He breathed out again, trying to regain control of himself.  
  
"It's just hormones." He hissed to himself, beginning to scoop up the fallen young man. He approached the door, but was interupted by a soft groan, which was followed by an even smaller whimper. He looked down to find that Draco's eyelids were slowly opening, revealing the young male's grey eyes. But they weren't just grey, they were everything. They held a coldness, an ice of rejection, of hurt. A storm of rage, built up of dark stormy greys and blacks. A twinkling happiness, like any other teenager who found love, and humor. A warm love, like a kitten with a home, and a fallen sadness, like ash from a died out fire blown away by the wind.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing to me, Potter?" Draco groaned, feeling vulnerable, cold, and achey. And then Harry lost all control, he bent down to Draco, lifting Draco up to him, and softly pushed against Draco's lips, and pulled back. Draco's eyes were closed, his fist's clenched. He was biting his lip.  
  
'What the fuck did I just do?!' Harry thought bewildered, but his unspoken question was answered outloud.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing Potter, kissing me? Or did you just fall and lock lips with me?" Draco began to struggle but cried out in pain. He breathed heavily for a few seconds, closed his eyes, then slowly opened them, and stared hard at Harry. "Put me down." Draco gritted his teeth together, his anger flaring through his veins, but he yanked back on the reins of his firey rage, and they calmed down.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Draco."  
  
"Did you just call me Draco?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why am I bloody?" Draco asked. Harry lowered Draco onto his feet, and the blonde swayed, his balance unsteady. He was confused and dazed, but no matter what, he would refuse all help if offered.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was scared shitless. This was not happening. It was just a dream. Harry rubbed the back of his neck in distress and fought the urge to scream at the top of his lungs; I DO NOT LOVE DRACO MALFOY! Just to convince himself he didn't. The trouble was, Draco Malfoy was standing right there, and he was pretty sure he did love Draco Malfoy.  
  
"You're bloody because, ummm...Ron and I jumped you." Harry kept his promise to Pansy. He refused to let Draco know she had a part in it.  
  
"And you stuck around to help me to the Hospital Wing, like the nice golden boy you are." Draco drawled angrily, beginning to stumble towards the doorway.  
  
"Well, I did leave at first, but then I decided that if you died I would have no one to hate at school." Harry leaned against the wall, trying to sound mean to cure his love for him.   
  
'You idiot, you can't cure love!' He thought, and then another voice answered his. 'But you can ignore it.' He bit his lip, knowing that he had finally lost it if he was responding to himself.  
  
Draco continued to shakily make his way to the door, almost falling several times, until finally Draco fell on hands and knees. Draco bit back furiously on a whimper. He refused to let Harry Potter see him like this. "You remind me of my father." Draco growled. He knew that would hit Harry. Draco turned his head, and looked at the boy who had just kissed him. Acting as if the kiss was non-existant, like it never happened. Harry was doing pretty well at that too, they were both convinced that it was just hormones. Mr. T was playing a nice trick on them.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry retorted. He knew that Draco's family life was bloody perfect, so how would Harry beating him, leaving him, than coming back to help him just so he can hate him some more remind him of his father. Unless...no, Draco's father loved him, he wouldn't beat his son.   
  
'You are incredibly slow.' Harry thought to himself. It was true too. It took him ages to draw the conclusion that Lucius MIGHT beat his son.   
  
"Did you hear right? You remind me of my father." Draco reached up behind his head and touched the tender area, he drew it back in a gasp and heard Harry approaching.  
  
"What, by beating you I gave you obnoxious sums of money?" Harry grabbed Draco around the waist and hefted him up.  
  
"No, Har--Potter, get it through your skull." Draco looked up at Harry.  
  
Harry blinked.  
  
"You are thick."  
  
"I know. It's because of lack of pickles."   
  
Draco's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Pickles?"  
  
"Yes, pickles. I would say cheese, but I stopped using that as brainfood when I got terrible case of--"  
  
"I would love to hear about your terrible cases of toilet troubles, but I really feel like shit, so I'd like some help from Madam Pomfrey." Draco muttured and stood. He locked eyes with Harry, and suddenly he saw Harry.  
  
It came in a blast, Draco had never realized how incredibly hot Harry really was. The unruly hair was long enough so if it was neat and flattened out it would go down to just about his ears. His tanned skin was placed over a perfectly chiseled bone structure. His cheek bones were well defined, and his face well shaved. His nose wasn't too large for his face, but not too small. Everything was perfect, but his eyes…his eyes held everything. Every secret, every desire, every thought dream, fear, and embarrassment. The emerald glimmered like a jewel in the moonlight. Draco's eyes widened a fracture, and he drew his gaze away, afraid of what he might do.  
  
"Harry." Draco stated simply, as if hearing the name for the first time, and it seemed like it was the first time. He had never truly seen Harry Potter for who he was, just what his father made him out to be. A golden boy out to take Draco's freedom away, a boy who was after everything Draco loved, and other strange things Draco was sure Harry would never do. Well, he thought he might before, but now it was quite obvious he wouldn't.  
  
"Draco." Harry tasted the name, he had said it before, but now he let it roll around on his tongue, feeling it's meaning.  
  
Both of the boys looked at eachother for a moment, before Harry brought himself slowly down to Draco's face, closing the distance between them with a passionate kiss.  
  
A/N: How'd you like it? I don't know what was up with Harry and his pickles, but I had fun with that. It just sounded like a nice little humor thing to throw in there. I personally like it, and I might carry his love of pickles throughout the whole story. 


	8. I Decline

A/N: I like this chapter...a lot. It's when my plot line actually starts to really exist. I was all, YAY FINALLY! After all, I was getting really tired of writing a whole shitload of filling. I hope you likeys the chapter! I'm very very glad my beta could beta this so fast, thankies!

Game Over

Chapter 8

Draco's eyes shot open wide and a warm sensation spread from his lips and reached out to the rest of his body. He let his eyes slowly begin to close and he tried to slowly coax Harry's mouth open, but the boy pulled away, leaving Draco breathless and slightly red in the cheeks.

"I'm sorry...I'll help you-" But Harry never got to tell Draco what he wanted to help him with because Draco was suddenly on tip toe, putting them both back into the passionate kiss.

Harry wasted no time waiting for any other sign that Draco wanted him. He pushed Draco against the wall, and Draco entangled his slim fingers into Harry's black messed locks. Harry began to push Draco harder into the wall, and Draco whimpered. Harry pulled away quickly, afraid of what he was doing to the smaller teen.

"Sorry...I'm not very good at this..." Harry said, smiling weakly. Draco gave a small smile.

"It's not you, it was just that I still hurt." Draco replied. Harry looked down at the tile in a way that a guilty child would. Draco suddenly realised who he was thinking about, and he narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to the infirmiry." He snapped, stumbling out of the room, and using the wall for support.

"You can't do this...Father will kill you if he finds out you're dating him...Anyways, I still love Pansy." Draco looked over his shoulder, but didn't see Potter. "Good, he's not following." Draco tripped over his foot, and just barely caught himself on the railing to the stairs winding towards the hospital wing. Draco groaned and began to slowly make his way up the steps.

Halfway up he had to stop, and let his head rest between his knees.

"You're fooling yourself. Don't wait for Pansy to forgive you, because she's not going to. Just, move on." Draco lifted his head upon hearing footsteps come down the stairs, and straightened up emediatly. It was Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh! Mr. Malfoy, what happened to you?" The medi-witch began to help him up the stairs, and for once the proud young Malfoy didn't refuse, he leaned on her as much as he needed to, too confused to act strong.

"YOU IDIOT!" Harry yelled at himself, throwing the soap jar onto the floor. He watched as the glass broke and shattered in all directions.

"Oooo..." Moaning Myrtle giggled. "Young Harry's angry and in distress." Myrtle giggled again, sitting on the drain pipe in the prefect bathroom. Harry swirled and locked eyes with her misty ones.

"You, just shut up." Harry grabbed a piece of glass and chucked it at her. It went through her forehead, and ricoched off the wall.

"What seems to be young Harry's problem?" Myrtle sat forward, loving to hear the woes of students.

"It's none of your goddamn business." Harry flopped down on the pile of towels by the two sinks. "Maybe I was doing something wrong...moving too fast? No...I'm just an idiot for thinking he'd even date me!" Harry chucked a bar of soap into the still filled-up pool of water, and watched the splash reach up and the water droplets hit the water and make several more small splashes. All of it seemed to be in slow motion for him, and he watched the water fall long after it actually had.

"Harry Potter's gay?" Myrtle sat upright, looking positively distressed.

"No, bisexual...Why does it matter to you anyways, your dead!" Harry threw his arms up in the air, before letting them flop back down to his sides.

"Well, there's no denying that you're goodlooking, but I guess this boy sure can." Myrtle huffed, on the verge of bawling her eyes out.

Harry sat there, slumped over slightly, looking annoyed, before throwing his arms up in the air again. "DAMN EVERYBODY!" And his arms once again fell uselessly to his sides.

Myrtle finally let out a screeching sob and zoomed back up the drain pipe, her screams echoing through the room.

And Harry gave in.

He rested his head in his hands and cried. He sobbed, and finally he stood and left the room. Washing off his face, he made sure he wouldn't burst again. He walked down the corridor shakily, afraid of what might've happened if Draco had liked him enough to keep snogging him back.

The next days at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were odd for the whole school. Draco Malfoy looked restless and wore his clothes slightly messier than before. Harry Potter was no longer the Golden Boy, but the boy you didn't mess with. And sometimes if you went up the boy's dorm stairs in the Gryffindor tower, soft sobs could be heard from the 6th year boy's dorm.

"Harry?" Hermione knocked on the door, and not waiting for a reply, opened it slowly. "Harry, what's the matter?" She crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I ran out of pickles..." Harry lied, sitting up and crossing the room to the mirror. Okay, so lying wasn't going to help. It was obvious he had been crying. Hermione raised her eyebrows and lay down on his bed.

"Liar."

"Yes, yes. I am a liar." Harry began to get out his neglected homework and he tossed it onto his dresser. "I'll be right back." And without looking at Hermione he made his way to the boy's showers and bathrooms.

Harry opened the door and washed off his face. He looked into the mirror and sighed.

"Stop moping around, Harry. Get over it. It's not like it would've worked out anyways. Just get over it...There's plenty of other blokes and gals out there that would like you just the same." Harry sighed and turned, leaning against the sink.

_'Only because you're the golden boy,' _a familiar voice echoed through his mind.

"Oh, shuddup!" Harry growled, and left the room to go back and talk to Hermione.

"Hello again, Harry!" Hermione still sat on his bed, but now parts of his homework were started. "I thought you might need a little push. You've seemed positivily awful lately, so I thought I'd help out."

"You must think I'm about to die or something, you never do my homework willingly." Harry smiled half-heartedly.

"Well, with they way you've been acting, I wouldn't be surprised if you were about to kill yourself." Hermione sighed. "But I'm not going to finish it if you can do it yourself." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at him.

Harry sighed, and then laughed. "I'm fine Hermione, now give me my homework." Hermione giggled and bounced off his bed, collecting his homework into a neat pile.

Hermione straightened her flared jeans and her Abercrombie shirt and lead Harry down the stairs to the common room where the Dream Team once again laughed, joked, and worked by the fire.

Draco sat down on his bed, holding the letter in shaky hands. They couldn't do this...not when they were in Hogwarts. Draco set the letter on his bedside table and brushed a lock of blonde hair out of his face.

"Pansy..." He whispered to himself. He looked at the letter and the words seemed to seer into his brain. He closed his eyes. He could still see them on the back of his eyelids.

_'You are to meet us in the Forbidden Forest. We initiate Pansy Parkinson and yourself that night'_.

Draco drew a shaky breath and finally threw his water glass into the wall. It's pieces skittered across the floor in all directions. Draco leaned back into his bed, and looked at the ceiling. A tear leaked down his cheek.

"I decline..." He whispered, closing his eyes.

"WAKE UP!" A pillow hit Draco in the face and he shot up out of bed. "You're going to be late." Pansy left the room, slamming the door behind her. Draco watched the door for several minutes, before standing and changing into elegant clothes. A black silky button down dress shirt, and a pair of black trousers. To top it off he threw on a black cloak.

He crept down the stairs, and met Pansy at the snake embroidered mirror.

"Asphodel." Pansy said and walked through the now shimmering mirror.

The two made their way down the halls in silence. Their black cloaks swirling around their ankles, not once did they run into Mrs. Norris or Filch. So far, their luck was staying true.

After navigating their way through the dungeons they made it to the great oak doors leading to the Hogwarts grounds. They opened one of them just enough to slip out. Pansy going first and not even waiting for Draco.

"Pansy." Draco hissed as he followed her, quickening his steps to catch up. "Are you taking the mark?" Draco reached her side, and she simply looked at him.

"Draco, of course I am...I can't do anything about it, now I suggest you shut up." Pansy continued to walk, her ice cold walls blocking out Draco and his hope for another relationship with her.

"Pansy," Draco stopped walking, so she was forced to go back to him. "You know I-I still want to be with you...I wouldn't have it any other way-"

"Draco," Pansy met her ex-boyfriends' eyes. "Does it look like I care? Wait...yes, I do care. But does it look like I think that we should be together? No." And with that Pansy turned and dragged the boy along with her.

_'So, I'll be single for the rest of my life, or until I can have you again. If I can get you again.' _Draco smiled grimly and jerked his arm out of her grasp as they neared the edge of the forest.

The Slytherins, soon to be Death Eaters, looked at the tree and the forest floor. The creaking and moaning of the forest wasn't the thing that scared them. It was the shadows in the clearing ahead of them, the bent figures sitting around a bowl of blood.

Draco looked to Pansy and tried to find her hand, but she walked ahead of him. He looked up to the crest of a moon and followed, head held high as he was to be in the presence of his father.

"Alas, the two that shall join my ranks." A hiss came from behind a stone altar with emerald gems set into the front. Draco and Pansy bowed before being told, but did not go forward to kiss the hem of his robes, for none was to walk upon the altar but the Dark Lord himself.

"Arise from the depths of darkness, my children." And black shadows entered the moonlit clearing. Draco closed his eyes, bit his lip, and prayed. He wasn't one to believe in much usually, but he prayed anyways.

"Pansy Parkinson." Voldemort locked his red eyes on her bent head, with the hood that draped over her eyes. "Stand, and step forward." The girl did.

Draco held his breath, squeezing his eyes shut beneath the black hood.

"Give me your left forearm." Pansy obliged, holding out her left arm and letting the cloak fall backwards to reveal a black skirt, and an elegant black long sleeved shirt. Voldemort dipped his fingers into the bowl of blood that Lucius had broughten forth, and rubbed it onto the area that the skull, and snake would be burned into her flesh.

The death eaters brought up their arms and their dark marks glowed an eerie green. Pansy closed her eyes, trying to block out the pain that was to come. Voldemort began to reach for his wand, when Pansy jerked away.

"No! I decline!" She yelled. And then Draco stood, about to jump in front of her when a bright flash of green light stretched through the forest; issueing through The Dark Lord's wand. Draco gave out a large scream and caught Pansy's dead body. A tear slid down his cheek and fell onto a blade of grass next to him.

"Do you wish to decline, young Mr.Malfoy?" Voldemort asked, pointing his wand at Draco's chest. Draco whispered no, but felt a bubbling anger frothing in his stomach and a growing dread block his throat.

"Somebody take Ms. Parkinson away." Voldemort ordered. A familiar death eater stepped forward and whispered into Draco's ear.

"Stall. Dumbledore's coming." Snape pulled away and grabbed hold of Pansy, carefully lifting her and bringing her to the edge of the forest, laying her down in front of himself.

Draco flipped his hood further down his face, and pretended to brush something off his pants, before resuming the bowing position. The Death Eaters, all moved in closer, and raised their arms again. The green eery light filling the clearing.

"Draco Malfoy, stand and step closer." Voldemort began to move the bowl of blood closer to himself. Draco obeyed, but slowly stood, and turned to look at his father behind him. He took a small step forward, and Voldemort beckoned him closer, so he took another one. Voldemort dipped his fingers in the blood and asked for Draco's left forearm.

_'Stall...' _Draco thought. He slowly withdrew his cloak from his arm and began to roll up his left sleeve so Voldemort could reach the bit of flesh he needed to. _'Stall...'_ And then, there was a crash, a large explosion, and Voldemort apparated from the clearing, his death eaters following, except Snape.

Draco stood there, looking where the Dark Lord had been moments before. He raised a shaky hand and brought his hood back; letting it fall to his shoulders.

"Dumbledore!" Snape called, hurrying to help Dumbledore into the clearing. "She did not make it past the altar, Dumbledore. What do we tell the papers?"

"Nothing, as they will know nothing about it." Dumbledore said calmly, a fire blazing in the depths of his blue eyes as he approached the body of Pansy. Her eyes were glued in horror onto the last thing she saw. The Dark Lord's sneering face.

Snape looked up to Dumbledore's face, and then to Draco who still stood in front of the altar. Dumbledore picked up his dead student with surprising strength for an old man and followed Snape's gaze. His face softened slightly, and he turned to look at Snape.

"Draco..." Snape approached the young wizard and put his hand on his shoulder. "It's alright now. It'll be okay." Snape turned Draco around and looked into the teenager's eyes. The grey depths were filled to the brim with tears, the one person he had ever actually loved was gone. Harry was pushed to the back of his thoughts. According to Draco, Harry was just someone he had wanted to kiss, a hormonal crush. Harry had been nothing compared to Pansy.

"Draco." Snape repeated, shaking his godson slightly. "Draco, it's over now. They can't initiate you. They know that Dumbledore knows now, if they do anything else in here they know the risk."

Draco looked at the crest that aligned perfectly with the middle of the clearing. A single tear streaked down his cheek and he pushed past his godfather and Dumbledore; holding Pansy's body, and walked through the forest until he was right infront of the school. He opened the door and walked slowly down to the dungeons. Filch spotted him, but said nothing, knowing where the boy had been.

Draco didn't even realise it when he was in his dorm; laying on his bed. He didn't even think about anything else until he went to sleep, because the thing that lingered in his mind was his dead girlfriend's face as he held her in his arms.

A/N: So, how did you like it? I know I was very happy with it. I'm not sure why, I just liked writing this chapter. Maybe I'm just a hopeless angster.


	9. Why

Game Over

Chapter 9

Harry Potter sat next to Ron the next day at school, his back facing the Slytherin table; convincing himself he didn't want to see Draco, but in reality he knew he sat facing the doors so he could see him as he walked in.

It was a win-win situation, this just didn't make it suspicious. Harry smirked to himself.

"Hey, Harry! They started serving fudge for break again!" Ron leapt up and raced to the end of the table, stealing the whole bowl. Hermione smiled softly behind her book, still trying to look disapproving at Ron and Harry's eating habits.

"Come on 'Mione, you know you looooooove fudge!" Ron swept the smell of the chocolate pastry under Hermione's nose, which she crinkled in disgust.

"Not for breakfast I don't." She said, closing her book and setting it next to her plate. "Anyways, I want to talk to Ginny more than eat fudge." Hermione looked at the doors hopefully; searching for her closest female friend.

"Doesn't it ever bother you that your best friend is a guy? You can't talk about hot guys with him." Ron began to scoop some fudge onto his fork.

"I don't think that's the case."

Ron mentally slapped himself. "Well, I mean...well, you can't talk to Harry about makeup and stuff like that. And plus, isn't it funner to talk about guys...or something?"

Hermione laughed. "Stop trying to understand the ways of women." And with that Ginny slipped into the seat next to Hermione. "Took you long enough, I thought I was going to be stuck with these idiots forever." With that the two girls launched into conversations of their plans for the night.

"She's right you know. It's hopeless for you to know anything about woman and remember it." Harry stuffed his face with fudge. Ron shot him a glare and began to snarf down a plate of fudge.

Harry continued to look at the doors for any sign of Draco, but breakfast came and went with no sign of the Slytherin Prince.

"Ginny and I will meet you in the dungeons, we gotta run to Gryffindor Tower real quick."

Ron gave a thumbs up, and Harry swung his bag over his shoulder.

"Come on, lets try and get there before them. It'll be the first time and we need an excuse to do a victory dance." Harry jerked Ron up, who started laughing.

"Right-o! First, we need a victory dance..." Ron pointed out matter-o-factly before grabbing his bag and starting after his best friend.

"Well, you see it can go a lot like this..."

And the two teenage boys made their way out of the hall, laughing and making up their wonderful victory dance.

Hermione and Ginny made their way down the winding dungeon hallways, chatting about the boys residing in Hogwarts when Ginny brought up the boy that never made his way into their conversations.

"What about Malfoy? He's a hot blonde." Ginny brought up. Hermione smiled.

"There's no denying that, but he's an ass and we hate him. Or at least I know I strongly dislike him." Hermione's eyes flashed with something Ginny didn't recognise.

"If Ron was here to hear us now, he'd kill us." Ginny stated turning another corner that led down the corridor to the Potions classroom, and she stopped dead. Ron and Harry stood outside the classroom, looking very smug.

"How'd they get here before us?" Hermione whispered through the corner of her mouth.

"They must've stolen the fudge." Ginny responded, laughing to herself.

"They're surprised." Harry smiled widely and Ron began to smirk in a Weasley way.

Hermione started forward and Ginny followed, they stopped in front of their friends and Harry and Ron began to dance about madly. The two ladies watched with raised eyebrows at the array of kicks, twirls, and childhood dances. The two finished and said in unison;

"HA! We were here before you were!" And they ran into the classroom. The two looked at each other and burst into hysterical laughter before following the two boys.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to be a bad double potions today?" Ginny asked.

"Because you're not even supposed to be here." Hermione replied. The red head blinked once, swore under her breath, and ran from the room, leaving Hermione with Harry and Ron. So, with a small smile she made her way to Harry and her boyfriend.

"Everybody, be quiet! We're going to go through role call, and then you are going to make the Rejuvination Potion by heart as your test." Snape turned to his desk, and drew out a piece of paper with his students' names on it. He started to call off names in his presice greasy tone.

"Draco Malfoy!" Snape looked up from his sheet and raised his eyebrows. "Has an unexused absence." The teacher said through gritted teeth; hating to do something against his own house.

Snape finished up calling the names, and began to explain the scoring system for the test they were about to take when Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" Snape growled through his throat; making most of the students edge away.

"You never called Pansy Parkinson and she isn't here today." Hermione knew she would be called a know-it-all again, and she wasn't going to point it out, but since Draco was also gone she found it strangely suspicious.

"That, Ms. Granger, is none of your business." And Snape returned to the class. Hermione looked ponderous and went off into her own little thoughtful world.

"And, start."

There was a rummaging for ingrediants and the class divied into threes.

"Wonder why he put us into threes today?" Harry questioned.

"Shuttup and work." Hermione snapped. The two looked at her, bewildered at her sudden outburst, but she just smiled weakly. "Sorry, but we only have an hour to do this, and it's an hour and a half potion."

"Then we'll be just fine. We've got the smartest person in this class. We'll live." Ron replied; beginning to go through the list of supplies they needed and taking them out.

While Ron and Hermione chopped and measured Harry absent-mindedly stirred the potion. It was to be stirred for fifteen minutes straight, then the ingredients were to be added which took about fifteen minutes, then stirred for another fifteen, and then left to sit for fifteen, add some more ingredients, and let sit for twenty-five minutes.

He had a lot of time to think. And that currently wasn't a good thing for Harry Potter.

His mind drifted from the potion, his arm mechanicaly moving around the cauldron to stir up the potion. His thoughts settled on a face that hadn't been seen since Harry let him go to the infirmiry.

Draco Malfoy. His face when Harry saw him laying next to the pool. His face when he snapped at Harry, his face when he stood on tip-toe to kiss Harry. His thoughts were whirling like a tornado in his mind, and a headache started from the back of his head and worked its way forward.

He needed to know where Draco was.

_'Yes, I'm sure its a life or death situation.' _The voice in the back of his head piped up.

"It is." Harry murmured under his breath, too softly for anyone else to hear.

_'Yeah, well then, lunch is coming up. Search for him then.'_

"But I don't know the password to the Slytherin common room." Harry hissed.

_'Your point?'_

Harry gave up arguing with his conscience and his conflicting thoughts was completely useless. He tried to concentrate on the potion at hand, but his eyes kept wandering over to where Draco Malfoy was usually sitting. Front row, pathway seat.

"Harry!" Hermione snapped her fingers in front of Harry's eyes, and he shook his head; refocusing on the cauldron.

"You can stop stirring, we add the ingredients now." Hermione grabbed the spoon from Harry's hand, and he smiled softly.

"Sorry, got a little distracted there." Harry sat back in his chair and watched as Hermione added and mixed the potion.

"On what? The floor?" Ron asked. "There's really nothing in here worth being distracted with." Hermione shot him a glare. "Well, at least for you." Ron smiled sheepishly.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to block out the noise of the people around him and calm his headache, but it wouldn't budge.

"Mr. Potter!"

"Fabulous..." Harry muttered.

"What did you say?" Snape's robes swept around him as he made his way towards Harry.

"I said fabulous! Meaning I have a headache, and now your talking to me, which just makes it worse!" Harry stood up angrily.

The whole class took an intake of breath. Did a student just talk back to Professor Snape? Harry Potter, Snape's least favorite student at that?

Yes. Yes he did.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and a detention, Mr. Potter!" Snape turned to his desk and took out a piece of paper.

"Excuse me, I replied to what you asked. At least I didn't lie."

"Another ten knocked off for that one, Potter. Now get out of my classroom!" Snape smacked his hand onto his desk. The whole class held their breath.

"Fine!" With that Harry swung his bag over his shoulder, and left the room; fuming.

"If I get a detention for being a bit cranky to my teacher, he should be in Azkaban!" Harry whirled around the corner. "He's always got something stuck up his ass." Harry emerged from the dank dungeons and made his way up the main staircase. Suddenly he stopped.

_'You wanted out of that classroom and you know it.'_

"Shuddup." Harry sat down on one of the steps and thought for a moment. "However..."

_'Looking for Draco now, are we?'_

Harry gritted his teeth together. He hated it when his inner voice was right. He got back up and decided to check the infirmiry. It would make sense if they boy was still there.

But he wasn't. Neither could he find him in any empty classrooms. He snuck into the Slytherin Common Room, but there was no sign of Draco, even in the dorms. He searched every nook, every crany. He searched the kitchens and the Room of Requirement.

"This boy is impossible!"

_'Then why don't you give up?'_

Harry thudded the back of his head against the wall he was leaning against. "No! I still haven't checked the Great Hall and the library."

_'Why would he be in the Great Hall?'_

"I don't know! He's Draco Malfoy, he goes where ever the hell he wants when he wants to." Harry pushed off the wall, and hurriedly made his way up another flight of stairs and down another corridor. "Anyways, the Great Hall is a last resort. He's more likely in the library." And with that Harry Potter pushed open the doors and made his way past the tables lining the beginning of the great library. He offered a small smile to Ms. Pince, who simply glared at him in return, and made his way down the aisles.

That's when he saw it, robes whipping around a corner and silver-blonde hair. Harry smiled grimly in triumph and raced down the aisle. They were in the Defense Against the Arts section. Harry approached the blonde from behind who was oblivious of Harry's existance still.

"Hey." Harry said quietly; pulling a book off the shelf and pulling out his still not finished DADA homework. Draco looked a bit startled, but said nothing. He just kept browsing the shelf, and pulling random books off of it.

The two worked in silence, Draco Malfoy beginning to look agitated, as none of the books had what he was looking for.

"Probably in the fucking restricted section." He muttered angrily, slamming the last book shut.

Harry looked up at Draco and took in his figure of the day. He looked slightly messier than the other day. His hair was alittle ruffled, and dark circles were beginning to develop under his eyes. He looked hurt emotionaly, and physicly, but he was doing a good job of hiding it.

Draco stood and circled around the other side of the bookshelf, and making his way alittle further back to the History section. Harry glanced over his shoulder, and back at Draco's stuff. He reached out a guilty hand, and grabbed a crinkled piece of paper sitting next to Draco's bag.

It was a note from his mother. Harry looked back to where Draco disappeared. No sign of him. He began to read.

_Dear Draco,_

_Your father wants you home for the holidays. I know you don't wish to come, but there is no way out of his predicament. He is angry with you and I needed to tell you before hand. The punishment will be harsher than usual. I am perfectly aware that you don't think that the punishments could get any worse, but I know they can.  
_

_How are things? I know of what happened last night, and I feel deeply sorrowful. I'm sorry for the loss, although I'm glad you weren't initiated. Don't mention that around your father. _

_I miss you and I hope you have a good time at school. Be presentable upon both boarding and getting off the train._

_Your mother_

Harry blinked and crumpled the piece of paper again; setting it back where he found it.

_'She talks to him like a good friend, not a mother. For fuck's sakes, not even a good friend. Just an informing device.' _Harry thought.

Draco turned the corner and set down a stack of books next to his seat. He sat, and began to skim through the first one. Harry stared at him until he realised Draco knew he was, and then quickly returned to his work.

But he couldn't work.

Why would Narcissa say '_The punishment will be harsher than usual. I am perfectly aware that you don't think that the punishments could get any worse, but I know they can?' _It made Harry wonder about Draco and his family. Would Lucius really punish Draco? Yes. If Draco didn't do something Lucius wanted him to, or made him angry. That could be him not getting initiated. But what would Lucius do? Give him lots of chores? Ground him to his room?

It just didn't seem like a thing Lucius would do, punish his son more than just that. He wouldn't even give him chores, that would make Draco look like a house-elf.

_'You know Lucius wouldn't do that. It's right infront of your face you dolt! Think! You_ know _Lucius is harsh, and would do anything for power and control!'_

Yes, yes Harry did. And yet, he wouldn't admit it.

Harry stood, and walked over to Draco as the confusing boy also stood; planning to go put his books back.

Harry took the books, and turned to put them back. Draco stood there, stunned.

"Potter, I am perfectly capable of bringing the books back myself." Draco made a move to get them back, but Harry dodged away, and made his way down the bookshelves. "Potter!" Draco hissed angrily. "Fine!" He shot at Harry's retreating back. He turned and flopped into his chair. He rested his head on the table, and began to drum his fingertips on the surface of it.

Harry returned and sat across from him. He had his mind set on asking Draco the question he had been yearning to ask since the day of the 'incident.'

"Why did you kiss me?"

Draco blinked. "Why do you think I kissed you?"

"Hormones..." Harry looked down at the table.

"Maybe." Draco responded. He smirked at Harry's helpless look, and stood. "You ponder on that, I need more books." Draco made his way around the table, but as he passed where Harry sat he felt a hand grab his wrist. Draco looked down at Harry's hand and back at Harry's face. "Let go."

"No."

"Potter. I just want more books."

Harry stood up, and turned Draco around harshly. "No! Why did you do it? Stop playing mind games and just tell me damn it!"

Draco made to get away, but Harry grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Why?!"

"Your going to get us thrown out!" Draco hissed, finally breaking free.

Harry set his eyes on Draco's. He had to know, he was beginning to lose control of himself. He had been waiting to know for so long, and now Draco wasn't going to tell him! Just because he wanted to fuck with Harry! It was obvious then. It was just a kiss, nothing more. Draco wouldn't try and make Harry angry, or confused otherwise.

_'Or would he? He is a Malfoy after all. He goes where ever the hell he wants, remember? So why doesn't he just do whatever the hell he wants too?'_

"He already does." Harry hissed back.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked. He was a bit taken aback by Harry's violent behavior, but he was beginning to get angry too.

"Tell me why you kissed me." Harry gritted his teeth together.

"You want to know?" Draco asked, his voice raising a notch. "You want to know?! Well thats too bad, because even I don't know. So just sod off!" Draco twirled around and was about to stalk off back to the History section when Harry grabbed his arm, and pulled him back into him.

It was a spur-of-the-moment kiss. Harry had to stop Draco from leaving, and he wanted Draco's lips on his again. But it was also a violent kiss. He held Draco's wrists tight, and he crushed their lips together. Biting, licking, and kissing him harshly, bruising his lips. Draco returned the kiss however, and this encouraged Harry.

Harry began to gentle the kiss, he stopped forcefully snogging him and began to gently lick at Draco's bottom lip. The jet-black haired teen positioned his hand behind Draco's head and incircled the blonde's waist with his other arm.

Draco responded gratefully, circling his arms around Harry's neck. Neither was sure what they were doing. The sweet serenity of the kiss had taken them to their own world. They were no longer in the library, and Harry wasn't aware he was kissing Draco, just that it felt good, and Draco wasn't sure why he was kissing Harry. He just knew it felt good.

And they broke apart for breath, and thats when their gaze met.

The two stood there for minutes staring into each other's eyes. Searching each other. Harry was seeing Draco, and Draco was seeing Harry. The hate they had been taught to give had dropped, and their walls had crumbled down.

They leaned forward, slowly closing their eyes. And they kissed.

And they knew why.


	10. Nightmare

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you're liking the story so far!

Morena Evensong- Draco knew Snape was a traitor and spy towards the Dark Lord beforehand. I didn't think to put that in that he knew or anything. I can edit the chapter if you think it'll help. Thanks for the review!

Warden Mistress- blushes Thanks for the compliments and reviews! Glad you like it so much so far! makes the devil horns sign Rock on! I might put some Three Days Grace in here as a favor to you for being a great friend, and reviewer! :D

Sinilu Silverspell- I'm really glad you like this story so far! So much to threaten with annoying reviews. hides. And you were right, I will update, and I have. 3

Virgin Sacrifice- No! Don't die! I have updated! I'm glad you gave the story a chance when you weren't sure when Harry and Draco were going to hook up. You don't have to worry about lack of H/D because lots of H/D fluff is coming up in the 11th chapter! Thankies for such a great review!

Anonymous-hides Not the crutons! I'm glad you like the story so much! I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the other ones.

Spellcastre- stays in hiding place I've created a fangirl! Eeee! This makes me happy and kind of scared...I'm really really glad you loved the last chappie so much. And heres your more that you were screaming about.

Valkayrie- Heres the chapter you wanted to put you out of your misery. I'm glad you felt sorry for Pancy. I was trying to get even the people that hated her to sympathise just alittle bit. Heres some more plot to add to the last chapter.

Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews. I really hope you guys like this chapter. I sat down and wrote it during my relax time just for you guys. And because I didn't want crutons thrown at me.

Game Over

Chapter 10

Harry lay awake in his bed; staring at the ceiling, but not seeing the ceiling. Instead he saw Draco's face. Harry rolled over and smiled to himself. He couldn't get the kiss off his mind. It had been so passionate and complete. There were no unsure moments or resistance. Just pure want, or need? Harry's eyebrows furrowed at this question.

Did he need Draco?

_'What do you think? Did you feel so complete with Cho?'_

Harry groaned and rolled over. "Why is my conscience so bothersome?"

_'Because you think bothersome thoughts.' _It responded, thoroughly pleased with itself.

"Fine. I admit, I never felt so complete with Cho. I admit it, I need Draco Malfoy. Are you happy now?" Harry muffled his whispers into the pillow he had shoved over his face.

_'Immensely.'_

Harry smacked himself with the pillow, and closed his eyes to drift off into sleep.

Meanwhile his said need was not having as great of a time as Harry Potter was.

Draco Malfoy paced around the dorm and wrung his hands behind his back. He had kicked everybody out of the dorm to go sleep in the common room. He did not need them to get up in his love life.

"You love him. You want him. You need him." Draco repeated to himself. He felt the beating of his lovesick heart in his chest and he looked down at it; growling. "But Pansy...how could you just move on, especially to Harry. You are such a fuckhead!" Draco flopped onto his bed. "You do realise you're not even worried about getting caught by your father. Just torn between feeling badly and feeling like you could prance through fields of gold singing 'The Candyman song'."

"Draco, can we come back in yet?" A call from the opposite side of the door reached the lovesick boy.

A crash was heard and Blaise hurried back down the stairs to huddle under a blanket.

Draco had thrown Blaise's Care of Magical Creatures book at the door and he was pretty sure it had scared him off. Now all he had to do was sort out his emotions. He concentrated hard on Harry's face, but Pansy's kept pushing her way into the picture.

"I loved you, Pansy..." Draco whispered to himself. He remembered the pain of the night she had died. The pain that he had been enduring since the very moment he saw the Dark Lord raise his wand. Saw the green light shoot out its hands and jerk her life from her chest. But when Harry had kissed him he had felt happy for the first time since that very moment.

Sure, Draco had been depressed for quite some time, and taken it out on people he was brought up to hate. But he was happy when he came to Hogwarts. Now he was just plain depressed. But now Harry was there. A small smile snuck its way onto Draco's lips.

"Do I love him?"

_'Yes.' _Draco's smile spread further across his face. His conscience kicked ass.

Draco stood and opened the door; sauntering down the stone steps to the common room.

"You can come back up now."

Ron was a very heavy sleeper. He lay sprawled on his bed with a unfinished game of chess laying next to his bed. He had fallen asleep playing against Seamus and probably still won. He snored lightly, exhausted from homework, and Hermione's either constant chatter, or work work behavior. He rolled over in his sleep, and suddenly jerked awake.

Harry had let out a horrified scream and shot up in bed. He was drenched in sweat, and was looking wildly around the room; searching for something. Ron groggily sat up and looked concernedly at Harry, before scratching his messed hair and crawling out of bed. Luckily, Dean, Seamus, and Neville had all agreed to sneak out to Hogsmeade that night, so the two had the dorm to themselves.

"Harry?" Ron asked. He felt very uncertain about approaching Harry after the nightmare. It seemed to have shaken him quite badly. Harry turned his wildly wide eyes to Ron and muttered one word.

"Draco." Harry flung himself out of bed and dressed himself in casual clothes quickly. He bolted from the room and down the staircase and to the portrait hole, Ron hurrying after him.

"Harry!" Ron hissed as he grabbed hold of his best friend's shirt sleeve. Harry whirled to look at him.

"What?" Harry asked impatiently. Ron let go of his friend and smiled softly.

"Sorry, I was just concerned. What's the matter? And what about Draco?" Ron asked looking at Harry spectically. Harry gave Ron a reassuring smile, but Ron could still see the glistening sweat on Harry's brow from the chill of the nightmare.

"Can I come with?" Ron suddenly blurted. Harry shook his head. "Alright then." Ron sighed. "Just don't get a detention without me." Ron made his way back up the stairs to the dorms.

Harry watched him go and slipped the invisibility cloak on. He had to get to Dumbledore, because that was not just a nightmare. Harry slipped out of the portrait hole and snuck down the hallway. He had done it so many times that by now he wasn't even nervous. He made his way surly to the gargoyle standing in front of Dumbledore's office and simply stated the word; gummy bear.

The gargoyle moved aside obediantly and Harry silently thanked Godric that Dumbledore hadn't changed the password. Harry moved his way up the moving staircase leading to the Headmaster's office and chambers. He slipped the cloak off and knocked once on the door. There was a muffled response and he pushed it open all the way and entered the room; closing it behind him.

The old teacher was nowhere to be seen until his voice was heard. Harry looked up and saw Dumbledore shuffling out of his bedroom chambers and down some stairs and finally he sat himself at his desk.

He smiled warmly at Harry. "Despite the time of which I have been woken I'm extremely glad to see you, Harry."

"Sorry 'bout this, Professor. I had a dream though, and I couldn't let it pass as nothing until I told you about it." Harry sat down in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. The wise man leaned forward in interest and took out some muggle candies.

"Do you want some before you tell me of your story?"

"No, I'd rather just tell you." Harry shook his head, worry ebbing away at him. Dumbledore looked concentratedly at Harry and listened carefully.

"I was in a dungeon and I was shackled to the wall. The chains were about two feet long, so I could move around a bit. I was leaning against the wall, sitting, when Lucius Malfoy walked in." Harry took another breath and continued on with his dream. "He walked over to me and started to torture me. I could feel the pain when I woke, but that's not the important part." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "He was trying to get me to do something. I think he wanted me to join the Death Eaters."

Dumbledore continued to listen, not one for interrupting people when they were talking.

"He then whispered something in my ear about other persuasions. He opened a door connecting my cell to another one and I saw Draco Malfoy. He was chained from the walls and the ceiling. The chains were reaching from the sides and were locked around his torso and neck. Rope held his arms behind his back and handkerchief was tied around his mouth and taped in place. He was suspended in midair competely naked."

Dumbledore's eyes flashed with question at the description of the Malfoy's state, but said nothing.

"Lucius told me he'd hurt Draco if I didn't join him. I didn't know what to do. I knew Lucius was assanine enough to do something to his own son, but I didn't know if he'd do it to his only heir. But he did." Harry trailed off and bit his lip. "I let it happen, I was too shocked to do anything, but when Draco looked up at me, I woke up."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, a frown painted onto his face. Harry's eyes were locked to the floor, he held back tears while the Headmaster observed him over his halfmoon spectacles, something he did regularly to anybody that he saw.

Dumbledore stood and lay a hand on Harry's head, and then dismissed him. He made his way back to his chambers and sat on his bed, deep in thought.

Why would hurting Draco Malfoy get Harry to join them?

He knew all the other questions and answers that could've been broughten up by that story but that one. He grabbed a bag of lemondrops and popped one into his mouth.

Harry trudged into the Great Hall and flopped down in the seat next to Ron. Christmas holidays were starting the next day and he was looking forward to it immensely. Ron would be going home for the break which had disappointed Harry and Hermione to tears. They had been invited to the Weasley's, but declined because there would be more than just Ron's family, but also their grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins. Harry and Hermione were not ready to memorise all of his family members' names yet.

Harry poked at the eggs on his plate and Hermione eyed him suspiciously while Ron carried on with normal Ron behaviour.

"Come on 'Arry!" Ron swallowed his eggs. "They're delicious today."

"They don't look delicious to me. They look more like a barf trip." Harry grumbled, nibbling on a bit of sausage.

"Whats the matter, Harry? You love eggs." Hermione asked. She would be staying for the holidays which Harry was glad for. He didn't think he could stand it to be in Gryffindor Tower alone with fear of a nightmare coming back.

"Not today, I don't." Harry stood and began to finish the sausage on his way out of the Great Hall. He had Care of Magical Creatures that morning, and was looking forward to it immensely.

Harry pushed open the Entrance Hall doors and wandered off through the snow covered grounds. The snow crunched under his shoes and the sun shone down softly onto the landscape making the snow glimmer and shine. It was bright and Harry squinted as he walked. Oh how he wished he had some sunglasses.

"'Arry!" Hagrid called out from the door of his hut. He was preparing the lesson and Harry smiled warmly at his friend. Harry breathed in a great breath of the cool air that smelled of snow, and stopped a couple of feet from Hagrid.

"Ain't it a beau'eful day?" Hagrid asked smiling warmly at Harry. "Today we're workin' wit some pegasi." Hagrid took Harry around back and gestured just behind where the pumpkin patch usually was.

The pegasi stood next to the house, wings folded at her sides, her head held high. Her glimmering white coat blended in with the white of the shining snow and her beautiful silver eyes shone with warmth to her young baby that lay at her feet.

"Hagrid..." Harry couldn't say anything. The beauty had awestruck him to the point of no tomorrow.

"Beau'eful, jus' like the day." Hagrid smiled warmly at the pegasi, and proudly at Harry. "Do yer think the class will like 'em?"

"Hagrid!" Harry smiled. "They'll love 'em." Harry turned to Hagrid who smiled wider, if possible.

Just then their conversation was interrupted with the arrival of the other students. Harry went to join Ron and Hermione. The whole class looked rather unhappy to be there. Harry smirked. Boy, were they in for a surprise.

Draco looked at Harry; trying to catch his eye. Harry felt his gaze and looked over to him. He smiled and Draco smiled back.

The lesson carried on a lot more eventfully than usual, and Harry would've learned a lot more if he wasn't staring at Draco most of the time. When the class was over they were assigned a roll of parchment on the pegasi and it had to have something about how mothers took care of their young.

Hermione was ecstatic after the lesson, and Ron was still in a stupor from the beauty of the creature. They had seen it fly and had watched the light glimmer off the wings, they has seen the foal learn how to walk, and they had seen the mother gallop around the grounds, and had watched its muscles ripple through its body. It had been extravagant.

"We should have that twice a day." Ron finally spoke. Hermione giggled, and Harry smiled widely at Draco who brushed his hand across Harry's as he passed. Harry's smile grew lopsided and he followed Hermione and Ron to Charms class.

A/N: Like I said before, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review, luv from Noename.


	11. Choice

A/N: I'm am so sorry that I haven't updated in so god damn long. My comp was down for the longest time and I finally got up to fixing it one day. Then ofcourse I couldn't write anything for an even longer amount of time. So, I sat down one day and read through Game Over and decided that I was going to write the next chapter before I went to my dad's. So here it is.

Chapter 11

"Pickle"

"Cheese."

"Spoon."

"A giant flying penguin."

"A penguin"

"Sure, I love penguins."

"Popcorn."

"I am a cat."

"You're supposed to guess, not tell."

"Oh, well, a cat"

"Times up"

Hermione announced as the final grains of sand fell through the hourglass. "And not one of you got anything...Dean was close with his guess of penguin however." She checked each card in turn.

Seamus snorted, Harry sniggered, and Dean looked smug.

"It was a duck." Hermione finally announced to the others. Neville, who had been acting out the word couldn't help but snigger at himself and the others. "Yet, still, noone got a point. You people suck at this game."

"Well, its fun." Harry retorted.

"You always guess pickle."

"I know, thats because one day, it'll be correct."

Hermione sighed in defeat and Ron stood to go next. They played this game often nowadays, and made new cards to act out for your team each time. It was a scene that the other Gryffindors had gotten used to and only some joined in. The teams were always the same no matter who was there and who was not. That day Ginny had gone out with someone for the night and therefore left her team (Neville and Seamus) without their best actor.

Nobody ever disturbed the teenagers while they had one of their only breaks from homework, classes, and teachers. Thats why when a voice called out Harry's name everyones faces turned from intrigue, to anger. All heads turned to focus narrowed eyes on the voice's owner. Emediatly their eyes returned to their normal size and their cheeks reddened. Dumbledore however seemed to be in great humour of it all.

"Harry, I'd like to speak with you for a moment." Dumbledore beckoned Harry to follow him and the raven haired boy obeyed without hesitation. The others simply shrugged and decided to carry on a bit without him.

The elderly man lead Harry through the portrait hole and mumbled a farewell and thankyou to the fat lady. Harry noted to himself that one day he had to get her name. Fat lady seemed a bit rude.

_"You've done worse." _

Harry rolled his eyes and threatened his consience quietly as to not attract attention to himself. Then he realized he had no idea where he was going and why, not to mention he was being left behind in the dust by the long legged man. Harry picked up his pace and came up next to him. He was wearing purple robes with a silver hemming, and as usual his purple wizards hat. Dumbledore trademark.

"Excuse me Professor, but where exactly are we going" Harry finally piped up. "If you don't mind me asking ofcourse." Dumbledore's eyes shone like fireworks at this.

"The nearest teacher's office, I need to confront you about that dream, and I don't think you want to travel too far from your tower to do so." Harry nodded in understanding and they got onto a staircase which started moving as soon as both his feet were sturdy on the first step. He hadn't realized that the nearest teacher's office was so far away and he began to wonder why they didn't do more mischief on their floor. He had to keep that in mind for later...

"Ahhh, here we are." Dumbledore announced finally and he turned the knob to the great oak door. It was unoccupied and Harry had a feeling that Dumbledore had made sure that the Professor (Flitwick by the looks of the chair at his desk) was out when they got there.

"Lemond drop" The Headmaster drew out a bag and Harry mumbled a no while the elder man got comfortable. Finally, with a content sigh he began to explain his theories, or plans for that matter, to Harry.

"Your dream can only mean one thing, Harry. That one thing is so simple that I'm surprised the dream shoved it straight in your face like that, which makes me think that perhaps I am wrong to guess that, they want you in their ranks, and thats the only way they can win. Well, I'm sure there are different ways, but thats the only way that can insure Voldemort's victory."

Harry sat in silence as the Headmaster had done for him countless times.

"This we can use against him, and thats what makes me cautious. I want you to think about different ways you'd be willing to do to turn it against him. Please, do best to have your thoughts collected by the end of the month." And with that Harry was in the corridor going through it in his head. The Headmaster, the Albus Dumbledore was putting one of the most important desisions in the wizarding world in his hands.

And why? Because it had to be Harry that knew most about it, and it had to be Harry that was willing to do it, no hesitations.

_"Do or do not, there is no try."_

The quote stood out in his mind, and Harry's vision blurred. He fled for the nearest empty classroom and slammed the door behind him with a soft cry of sorrow. A memory of Sirius opened a door that led them flood in one by one, and he felt helpless. For once in his life he was crying for his own pain. He was never depressed, and he wasn't depressed now, but even the happiest people need to shed their tears.

_"Don't do that, you'll end up getting seen! Who knows what might happen." Remus grabbed a hold onto Sirius' old garb that hung off his still slightly too thin frame. Hermione looked almost as worried as Remus did._

_"Remus is right Sirius. Harry will come in out of the rain soon enough." Hermione added in. Sirius smiled at this and couldn't help but quote Yoda._

_"Do or do not, there is no try." And with that he turned around and ran straight into none other than Harry himself. "Damn it, you were supposed to stay out there so I could go on a jedi adventure._

_"Beware, Sirius. Anger leads to the dark side." Ron laughed, and the five continued to go back and forth with StarWars quotes._

Harry sank to the floor and put his head inbetween his knees, and cried.

Hogsmeade weekends were always filled with dates, mischief, laughter, and anger. This weekend was perfect for it. The day before the holidays all the dates were out for a last little get together before the parted ways for the break. From groups of girls chatting together and buying new winter clothes, to the guys joking around and doing their last minute shopping. The snow fell softly, and the sun slightly through the snow clouds which brought gently falling snow.

It was perfect for the twos first public date. The two had gone out several times in Hogwarts together, and most of the time it just consisted of sitting in the room of requirement chatting up a storm. They talked about views on things and told stories of things that had happened in their lives that the other had been completely oblivious to. Draco was perfectly aware of Harry's love for pickles and Harry knew that Draco had a masculine side to him that softens to a slightly feminime tone whenever they were around eachother.

Draco stood waiting in Honeydukes, browsing the various candies. He wore a thick black cloak over casual muggle atire. Usually his father disaproved of such dress, but the younger Malfoy liked the style, and therefore snuck some of his own savings out with him and went shopping with Pancy a few times.

"You'd think they'd get something new." Draco shook his head and continued his search, and finally he spotted him. The jet black hair and emerald green eyes standing out in contrast to the red head and his light haired girlfriend.

Harry waited until he departed from the two for his sneak attack. Like a ninja he krept up behind the impatient Potter and came up right next to his ear.

"Boo." He said simply. Harry jumped, and he swore he felt his skin depart from him for awhile.

"Holy pickle" He hollered out. Draco laughed good naturedly and gave his boyfriend a hug before the two left holding hands to meander about the mostly empty streets. It was around lunch time, so most were out at the Three Broomsticks.

"Where do you wanna get heading first" Harry asked after awhile of them chatting. Today it was mostly Harry though, and he was used to the blonde's quite phases. He squeezed his boyfriends hand, and the squeeze was returned.

"I dunno, as long as its not too crowded. I don't really like highly populated places." Draco returned. Harry's eyebrows arched and Draco returned the look.

"Meals must suck in the Great Hall." Harry muttered, he had discomforts too, but to be uncomfortable around people, he could barely imagine it. Draco simply nodded though and didn't talk much about it. Harry made a mental note to ask him more about it later. Draco seemed to know that the conversation had come to a close because he rested his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry became extremely glad that only the wiser people of Hogsmeade were out. They were the ones who went to lunch earlier before the crowds got there.

Snow continued to drift down and rest in the two's hair. The white contrasting with the blonde's platinum hair beautifully, and sticking out against Harry's raven black.

"I know a really good place, its not really our scene, but its neat. It shouldn't be too busy." Draco suggested, but Harry shook his head with a sudden realization.

"I know a better place. Its not a restaurant, a shop or anything. Noone really knows its there, except maybe Dumbledore, Remus, Ron, Hermione, and myself." Harry perked with triumph. He suddenly veared off the road and went to the outskirts of Hogsmeade, catching Draco off guard completely. Harry couldn't help but snigger, and Draco socked him a soft one in the should for it.

"Here" Harry held out an unnessasary hand that Draco did not take due to pride. It was something it would take him awhile to get over before they could get as close as possible.

"Its not much at all, but" Harry cut himself off and swallowed bitterly. "It's quite cozy." Harry came up to the top of the rock hill and beelined for a crevase in the rock. Draco followed hesitantly, not missing the break in Harry's voice, but not mentioning it. He'd have to find out when Harry was feeling extremely open, most likely when he was bored, he always talked more when he was bored.

Harry beckoned Draco to follow him through the crack and the came out in a large cave. It looked as if someone had lived here once. They had somehow gotten a couch inside, probably conjured it up once they decided they'd be staying there. There was also a little rug on the floor and papers were stacked up in the corner. Whoever lived here obviously liked to stay up to date with things.

Thats when it hit Draco. Harry had told him a lot about Sirius Black, including that the reason he cared about him was because Sirius wasn't the murderer, it was Peter Pettigrew, and not to mention Sirius was Harry's godfather. Draco completely understood from there on, and Harry had told him many stories of Sirius and always ended up taking a long trip down memory lane and Draco soon would join in.

Thats why the place looked so familiar to Draco. Harry had told him many stories of his visits with Sirius and how they went, and that Sirius would go out as Snuffles to retreive papers and read them, just to stay up to date with what was happening around him without getting caught.

"I know you know what this is, and you're probably wondering how its still clean and not chewed up by rats." Harry flopped down on the sofa and Draco was surprised that it looked comfortable and soft. Like it would just swallow you up once you layed down on it, so Draco sat down on it, leaning against Harry's strong Quidditch built body.

"I come in here still and maintain it, I'm not sure why. I just don't have the heart to let it all go." Harry sighed and stroked back Draco's hair. Whenever Harry felt down he would always feel better if he got to comfort Draco. Draco was never sure how it worked, but Harry was odd like that. After stroking Draco's hair back for awhile and rubbing his back he would always smile and perk up again.

Thats why Draco sat there in silence while Harry played with his hair and rubbed the blonde's shoulders. He waited until Harry was finished to start up another conversation and he made sure it wasn't an uncomfortable one.

"I'm surprised theres no pickles."

"I'm sorry you feel so bitter about them, but they are my only one true love. You must come to terms that you can never replace them." Harry replied in mock drama. Draco smiled and immediatly began to play along with it.

"I know, but, its just so hard." And Draco burst into fake tears. Harry patted Draco's head and gave him a caressing kiss. Draco blushed and leaned back on the couch. A faint sound came from somewhere outside, but it just sounded like a dog snuffling in the underbrush for some food.

And thats when everything went black.


	12. Freeze

A/N: My friend has ordered me to finish this, because I wasn't sure if I was going to or not. So here it is! Chapter 12. I actually reread Chapter 11 and face desked right into the keyboard of my laptop because I had no flipping idea what the flipping hell I was supposed to be doing next. cries So I had to either try or remember, or create something new, I had to go with the new because my brain started malfunctioning.

**Game Over**

Chapter 12

Harry woke up groggily and his head throbbed, his legs wouldn't move, either that or he wouldn't move them. He wasn't sure where he was, but he knew he was freezing cold.

Had Draco betrayed his trust and sold him to the Death Eaters, or maybe his Slytherin friends? No, there was a body next to him, it felt just as cold as he and he knew that their misfortunes were not his boyfriend's fault.

"Harry, please tell me you're finally awake." Draco whispered, his voice shook and Harry groaned.

"What happened?" He asked the blonde, and sat up stiffly. He couldn't feel his feet, not good. He opened his eyes all the way and looked around. They were outside in the snow. How long had they been there? He looked over at Draco and forgot all about his stiff and sore limbs. Draco was tied up at the legs and his hands were tied behind his back. He didn't look hurt, just extremely annoyed.

Harry quickly busied himself with untying the ropes, but it was taking him longer since his fingers were numb.

"Some of my Slytherin buddies decided they didn't like us together I guess." Draco mumbled angrily under his breath, sarcasm dripped like venom from his voice. "They knocked you out and tied me up. The told me they would let the cold deal with us, and threw us out here." Draco's breath was heaving in anger, and Harry frowned a bit.

"Are you going to go on a crazy rampage and kill everyone within ten miles if I manage to untie you?" Harry asked, unsure if he should just give up and get Madam Rosmerta.

.Draco sighed and turned his head to hide a look in his eyes, "no, I won't." He finally replied. "Its just that we could've been killed if it weren't so nice out today, and if you hadn't been out for only a half hour to an hour."

"That's just enough time for us to be late getting back to the castle." Harry growled under his breath. "Why didn't you just scream for help?" He was now frustrated and knew they would've been fine if Draco had just used his voice, god forbid.

Draco seemed unphased by the question, it seemed he had considered doing just that. "Well, when I opened my mouth to do so, I couldn't." Draco snapped back and the ropes fell free of his hands. "I'll get my feet." He said when Harry reached to untie them. Harry withdrew angrily.

"And why not?" Harry asked, standing up. "Was it because your lips were too chapped?" And he started to walk away, and promptly fell.

Then Draco laughed, and Harry felt the color rising in his face. Well, atleast he could feel that...

"Why are you laughing! If you had screamed for help-"

"I couldn't because they had charmed my voice out, you dolt! Use your common sence Harry! They have wands like we do you know?" Draco replied, the laughter completely faded out of his voice.

Harry sighed and managed to stand back up to see Draco had untied his feet and was now standing himself, albeit a little shakily.

"Can we stop fighting?" Draco asked with a heavy sigh.

"I'm not sure, it just seems odd to me that they were your peers and not mine. I find it even more so odd that now you can talk again, only half an hour to an hour later!" Harry started to yell without meaning to and Draco threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Don't you remember Professor Flitwick's lesson? It was last week." Draco said, his voice did not rise at all. Harry became jealous of his self-control, and therefore his voice still remained quite loud.

"Well, obviously not, Malfoy!"

There was no angry retort, no calm explanation, only the most hurt expression Harry had seen the Slytherin wear.

'_Now look at what you did, you are a dolt! The charm, don't you remember? It wears off in half an hour, _exactly half an hour.'

His conscience stressed the last few words and his face softened. Sure, trust his conscious, the thing that taunted him every minute of his life, but not his boyfriend.

"Draco, honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"To call me Malfoy, to remind me of my heritage and the arses I have to live with every summer!" Now Draco was the one yelling and Harry knew he had messed up. A fight was a fight, but to call Draco by his last name now was a death sentence. It didn't just mean that he was so angry he considered him an enemy, it was that Draco's family life was not up to par, and that Harry could once again consider Draco to be in line with his father.

So Harry did not respond, he just sat there and waited for more yells to issue from Draco's mouth, but nothing happened, the snow did not fall, the wind did not howl, Draco did not speak, blink, or it seemed to even breathe.

Finally Draco just sighed, "come on." He sounded exhausted. "Lets just go up to the castle and get yelled at and get warm." Draco stumbled toward Harry and grabbed his hand.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? I really am sorry, I wasn't thinking, I-"

"It's fine, Harry." Draco smiled in reassurance, thought it was a bit shakey. "I'll be fine, I just want to get warm. People mess up sometimes."

"Yeah, but I didn't just mess up, I fucked up."

"It could've been worse." Draco laughed and they started to make their way back towards the castle. The air was still just as sweet and nice as earlier that day, but it still seemed to seep into their very cores and hollow them out as they weakly walked back to the school, leaning on eachother every step of the way.

"Potter, Malfoy!" A voice barked out at them and they jumped away from eachother like two positive side's of two magnets. It was Snape, and Harry glowered at him as he approached, Draco however smiled.

"Sev, I'm so glad we ran into you!" Draco smiled warmly but Snape did not return it.

Harry smiled, Sev. He had forgotten how close they were.

"Well, I wish we could've met on grounds, as you are no longer supposed to be here." Snape hissed angrily, "and why are you with Potter?"

"Long story short, kissing, angry Slytherin's, tied and unconscience, just woke up." Draco laughed at Snape's angry face and Harry started. Wow, it took courage to laugh at an angry Snape.

Snape seemed to soften up anyways, and Harry breathed out a sigh of relief and Snape pulled out his wand.

"Wait..." Snape hesitated. "Kissing!" And his lips curled in anger, Harry was running before he told his legs to go anywhere.

"Harry, wait! It'll be fine." Draco insisted, grabbing a hold of Harry's cloak which flew behind him. Harry choked and stumbled backwards to be next to Draco again. Snape eyed both of them and then sighed.

"Were, you and he." Snape pointed to each one in turn. Draco nodded. "You mean now you're..." Snape stopped talking and started to make motions with his hands that would've made Harry laugh if he weren't scared of being slapped.

Draco however had different ideas and laughed his ass off.

"Yes, we are," and Draco imitated the hand gestures. Snape's shoulders sagged and he sighed, then snapped back up and turned to Harry in a whirl of intimidation.

"If you hurt him, I hurt you." Snape replied calmly despite the fact he looked murderous.

Harry nodded so enthusiastically it hurt and Snape pulled a marble out of his pocket, Harry didn't dare make a snide remark about Snape having a marble. Instead, Snape said a spell and tapped it, and then told Draco and Harry to touch it. Ahhh, a portkey.

Harry felt that familiar tug at his naval and they were in the Entrance Hall, feet not so firmly planted on the ground.

"Um...Professor Snape?" Harry finally spoke.

"Yes, Potter?"

"What's our punishment?"

Draco looked at his godfather with a puppy dog expression and Snape stared hard back. Draco sighed in defeat.

"Detentions."

"Ooo! Ooo!" Draco suddenly shouted, eyebrows were raised from boyfriend and godfather alike. "You could take away Harry's pickles, I'm sure that'd make him cry." Draco pointed out happily. That way he doesn't have to spend any time with you, and you don't have to spend time with him.

Harry could've cried. "You gave him my weakness on a silver platter." He accused Draco who just smiled sweetly.

"No, I don't want his-erm-pickles." Snape said ackwardly. "Detention, you can serve it together, and thats only because you did the puppy dog face." And Snape left them there; disappearing into the dungeons.

Harry blinked after him and Draco started up the stairs. "Are you coming?"

"I could've sworn I just heard Snape say 'puppy dog face'. Am I right?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"Ofcourse you are," Draco laughed. "Now I'm sleeping at the infirmary because I'm freezing, but I am not sharing a bed with you tonight." Draco paused and pondered a moment. "And no kissing for three days."

"What?" Harry asked in hurt.

"Well, you called me Malfoy." Draco told him simply and made his way up the stairs, waiting for Harry to catch up.

A/N: I hope that can compare to what I was going to do...Whattever that was...Anyways, hope you liked once again.


	13. Viel

A/N: I know I abandoned this for quite a while, but now I'm on a mad spree with it. Heehee. So heres chapter 13th wrapped in angst.

Ron was gone for the holidays and it had left Harry and Hermione alone in Gryffindor tower. Ofcourse Harry would have prefered if Hermione had gone too because then maybe he could've done something else but homework the first two days of their holiday. On the third day there was a shift in their activity and conversation to Harry's suprise and happiness.

"Do you think Ron and I should well...You know..." Hermione trailed off biting her lip.

"Eat pickles? Why ofcourse!" Harry replied merrily.

"Noooo!" Hermione whined. Harry raised his eyebrows, he had never heard Hermione whine like that before. "I mean, well, have sex."

Harry was sure he'd never find his eyes again, he wasn't sure which way they had rolled when they had popped out of his skull. Hermione was thinking about having sex? With Ron? It was one of the oddest things he had ever heard of, and disturbing. Hermione was like a sister to him, it was just _wrong _thinking about that. It was like Ginny coming up to Ron and asking if she should have sex with her boyfriend. Automatically overprotective brother gear had clicked in his head and a scowl grew onto his face.

"Are you kidding me? Ofcourse I don't think you should have sex with him, we're only sixteen and-"

"Hey! Ginny has gone further than me." Hermione replied indignantly, sitting up from her sprawl on the floor. Then her eyes narrowed and she laughed. "Harry, it's okay. It's not like Ron is going to hurt me or anything." Her voice was lined in so much humour Harry felt his face flush. Why was he so worried?

"If that's what you think will make you two happy." He finally said grudgingly. Hermione cracked into a wide smile and flung her arms around his neck. "I don't know why I'm so tight up about that." Harry admitted.

_'Your worried about Draco and you know it, dunderhead.'_

"Dunderhead," Harry said angrily.

"Excuse me?" Hermione scoffed, pulling out of the hug and staring at him.

"Sorry, I'm just...Dumb..." Harry sighed and pulled his homework onto his lap. Hermione didn't care to move though, she simply stared at the homework and at Harry's face and back and forth for awhile. Harry tried not to notice, but it was getting a bit aggitating.

His quill never stopped writing under her close scrutiny which was odd as she was very hard to ignore when she was staring at you like that. It was really quite intimidating.

"How about you quit this homework thing for now. I mean, noone else is even going to get as far as we have. How about we do something." Hermione grabbed Harry's homework and set it on the common room table.

Harry couldn't help but moan, "Hermione, not the library. That place is-"

"No, not the library, Harry." Hermione laughed in exasperation. "Let's go swimming!"

It had finally happened. Hermione Jane Granger had finally lost her mind. It was probably running off down the corridor cackling about how all the house elves would be freed now that it was out of the confinement of her skull.

"Hermione." Harry stated evenly, "it's in the middle of winter."

"You are perhaps one of the thickest boys ever!" Hermione squeeked. "The prefect bathrooms. We can get in our swimming suits and go and swim in there. I mean its like a small swimming pool."

Harry could've hurten himself. It seemed that Hermione had managed to capture her brain and shove it back into the skull that was too small to hold the probably monstrously large thing.

The raven haired boy didn't say anything though and just went up the stairs to his dorm to get on his swimming trunks. He wished Draco was there so they could snog in the water while Hermione gasped in shock. He smiled at the thought of her face.

_'Tell her.'_

Harry fell over with his trunks at his knees, laying on the floor basically naked he began to think.

_'Hermione would understand, Hermione wouldn't care. For heaven's sakes boy, do you need brain fuel or something because tonight you have been quite the neanderthal.'_

"Neanderthal my ass." Harry grumbled, stumbling up and pulling the trunks up all the way and tieing them. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and realized that his muscle had filled out very well. He stared in wonderment and poked his belly. "Wow." He stated.

"Harry, are you almost ready?" Hermione called up the staircase. Harry smiled and poked his tummy again, giggling.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be down in a sec." And Harry grabbed a towel from his drawer and raced down the stairs. Hermione was standing there patiently with her own towel wrapped around her body, her hair up in a ponytail away from her face.

"Forgetting anything?" She asked, heading towards the portrait hole. Harry pondered for a moment and if he were in a video game an explanation point would've appeared above his head.

"Ooo!" He said and she turned around to look at him with raised eyebrows. "Watch this." And Harry smiled wide, pointed his finger at her, then turned it at himself and...

Poked himself in the stomach.

And giggled.

"Muscle!"

"Oh my god, Harry James Potter," Hermione's eyes were wide and her eyebrows had shot up immediatly. "You have got to be kidding me."

"What? It's there still, right?" Harry looked down and poked it repeatedly. It felt real.

"No, it's just...You just noticed that you have a body built for Quidditch." Hermione sighed and Harry opened his mouth and shut it. She didn't wait for him to find the words, she just left and he hurried after her.

The hallways were freezing compared to their cozey common room and that's probably why Hermione had the towel around her, while Harry was hurrying to wrap it around his shoulders. By the time they got there Harry was more than willing to turn on the hot water and the bubbles and perfumes around the small pool while Hermione turned her ponytail into a bun.

"There, nice and perfumey and all fragranty and...stuffffff..." Harry trailed off when he spotted Hermione. She was wearing a two piece black suit. The straps connected in the back of her neck and the bottom piece was a bikini bottom.

Hermione payed no attention of the disapproving look from Harry and slipped into the pool of bubbles. "Come on, aren't you getting in?"

"You do realize that-"

"Harry! We're sixteen! I want to wear clothes that I like, not that are modest and appropriate." Hermione returned evenly, "can we just have fun?"

_'Yeah, and then when you get out you can tell her.'_

"Fine," Harry told Hermione and his conscience.

Hermione and Harry splashed around and swam in the water for hours on end, enjoying themselves immensely the whole time. Eventually they calmed down after much play and games. They both settled down in the shallow part of the "bath tub" and began to chat in a way that they hadn't in a very long time.

"Yeah, Ron is so intolerable at times, but I love him." Hermione said dreamily, lazing backwards and letting her legs float a bit.

Harry smiled wide, "you're in love?" He asked. That he didn't mind, as long as Ron returned the feelings and didn't send her crashing to the ground.

"Yes, I am in love." Hermione looked over at him and caught him smiling at her and she blushed, smacking his arm. "What about you? I don't ever see you going around and hitting on girls or boys. You could get anyone too." Hermione said with a bit of concern and playfulness mingling together.

_'Tell her now.'_

"But we agreed to wait," Harry yelled angrily. Hermione started backwards and her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

_'Now look, you scared the little lady.'_

Harry gave up at that very moment, why, why fight against it anymore. Why was he afraid to tell her? She would not give, sure she'd wonder why Malfoy at times, but she understood that love was love. Harry smiled a bit, I mean, Ron and Hermione? They were always bickering before.

"I'm seeing Draco Malfoy." Harry stated calmly.

Hermione didn't say anything at first, she seemed to be picturing something inside her head, and then she smiled a bit.

_"What about Malfoy? He's a hot blonde." Ginny brought up. Hermione smiled._

_"There's no denying that, but he's an ass and we hate him. Or at least I know I strongly dislike him."_

It stroke Hermione odd that for some odd reason she couldn't bring herself to hate Malfoy. She never had, that's why the fact that she only disliked him gave her more of an excuse to be happy for her best friend. So, Hermione laughed and hugged Harry, "I'm happy for you! Is he an arse for real or what? Is that why he's been leaving us alone lately and whyyou'vebeendisappearingmysteriously?" Hermione started to run her words together and Harry just blinked.

"Which one of those do you want answered first?"

"Let's go back to the common room and sit infront of the fire to dry off. We'll have girl talk." Hermione said and climbed out of the pool.

Harry blinked and he could hear his conscience chortling at him.

"You've got to be kidding me," Harry grumbled following her.

And despite the fact that Harry was very masculine in the conversation he enjoyed it. Sure it wasn't what he'd want to do every night before he went to bed, but it was better than homework and he finally got to tell someone about him and Draco and what Draco was really like. Finally someone besides him and some of the Slytherin's would finally know who Draco Malfoy really was.

Hermione seemed exstatic the whole time too, listening animately, and talking just as much. The two turned in much later than usual and when they snuggled down into their bed's they felt closer and Harry couldn't help but feel that for once his conscience had done something right.

The day when everyone got back from Christmas vacation Harry knew that Draco had to be alright. He had thoughten it over and he decided that if Draco just didn't show up for school Dumbledore would have something to say about it. If Voldemort feared Dumbledore than Lucius had to too.

Naturally he was at edge the whole day. He and Hermione played chess for quite awhile and lots of card games, but his mind was always elsewear, and she seemed to realize that right away. She didn't say anything though, despite the fact that she wasn't as nearly as excited to see Ron as Harry was to see Draco. She pondered that in her own mind while Harry kept looking up at the clock, willing it to go faster.

"What's up with you?" Hermione finally asked in exasperation. She had been working it over in her head for hours and could not find the problem, she had checked the problem, her solutions. It was like a math equation to her, and one that she couldn't figure out bothered her to extreme proportions.

"They get back today, aren't you excited?" Harry asked nerviously.

"Harry, I'm excited, you're just nervious, what's up?" Hermione asked, moving a bishop to attack Harry's knight.

Harry didn't have the right to tell Hermione about the letter he had found, about the fact that he wasn't sure what happened to Draco when he went home. Sure, he knew Draco thought his parent's were downright assholes, but he didn't know what went on, and so far Draco hadn't opened up to tell him.

Luckily Hermione didn't press the matter until later on that day when Harry told her he wasn't hungry for lunch. She frowned and went upstairs to her dorm, abandoning their game of Rummy 5000.

When she returned she was holding a jar of pickles, and Harry's mouth watered viciously.

"Hermione," he began to whine. "This isn't fair."

"It's perfectly fair, I know you're hungry, so eat up." Hermione opened the jar of pickles and set it infront of him.

Harry's hand dove into the jar and pulled out a pickle dripping in juice, and took a large bite.

"Waiiit..." Harry said after swallowing. "You keep a jar of pickles in your room to bribe me?" He asked in horror.

"Well, I know it works, so why not?" Hermione shrugged, picking up her cards. "Now, are you going to tell me, or do I have to take the pickles away?" Harry's mouth dropped open. So unfair.

"I dunno if Draco would want me to tell anyone about my concerns." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"If they're just concerns then he won't mind, it's not like he told you anything." Hermione shrugged.

Sometimes Harry wondered how such a pristine girl could come up with such good excuses and good loop holes in things. She was brilliant, but brilliant and pristine conflicted like that sometimes. So, Harry was defeated. He didn't feel like fighting, and the right thing to do was to tell, but telling never felt right.

"I'm worried about how his parent's treat him." Harry stated simply, and Hermione stared at him for awhile. Great, he was going to have to elaborate. "I found a letter before we were going out, and it sounds like his dad abuses him." Harry looked down at his cards and felt a frustrated bubble rising up and down in his stomach. "I just don't understand why he won't tell me! I've seen a scar on his arm, and he tells me its from Buckbeak, but it's never been there before." Harry's hands began to shake and Hermione's eyes softened. "I'm scared for him, okay?" Harry burst, throwing down his cards.

Neither of them said a word for quite awhile. Hermione didn't reach out yet in fear of another outburst. Meanwhile Harry was lost in his own detailed emotions and thoughts. What would happen when Draco got back? Would they just continue no matter how much Draco was hurting? Would Draco say something if he was being mentally or physically injured?

"How am I supposed to get him to tell me?" Harry asked Hermione in misery, falling over onto his back.

"Get his shirt off, I mean you are going out." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"How is getting him horny supposed to help me?" Harry snapped back. He was not in the mood for jokes.

Hermione however simply sighed. "I meant to see if there are any marks. If you see anything ask what it's from, try and unburry the truth from him. He's bound to crack someday." And Hermione began to clean up the cards. "I want to get down there early now, I'll pull Ron away so you and Draco can go somewhere else, okay?" Hermione asked with a smile, Harry nodded.

The Entrance Hall was empty albeit the two Gryffindors, the few other student's who had stayed at Hogwarts had either not yet arrived or weren't planning to. Harry shifted from foot to foot, chewing on his nails out of habit. Hermione sighed and rubbed his arm in a soothing gesture, but Harry kept shrugging her off. Eventually he decided to run in circles around Hermione.

"Harry, why?"

"It helps," he snapped back and she smirked at him.

"They're due any minute," Hermione announced and just then the first passengers of the first carriage opened the great oak doors with warm smiles and began to take off their scarves, all of them heading off together. Soon acouple of groups of teenagers had passed them and no sign of either Ron or Draco yet. However, Harry had not stopped his running around in circles to Hermione's great annoyance.

"Oh!" Hermione said waving her arm above her head and when the red headed boy didn't see her she sighed and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. He smiled through the kiss and the two were off to Gryffindor Tower, Ron asking where Harry was the whole way, only to be silenced with a kiss.

Harry sighed, Hermione had a strange way. She was going to either make Ron happy for the rest of his life, or drive him insane.

Without Hermione there though Harry was beginning to feel alone and his nerviousness was coming in full now. There was noone to run around repeatedly, or talk to, or yell at, it was just him and his fingernails and the hope that Draco was okay.

That's when he saw him, a flash of silvery blonde hair and Draco was disappearing into the crowd of other Slytherins.

"Draco!" Harry called and pushed through them, some pushing back, others snorting in disgust. Draco turned to him and a huge smile spread across his face, and in an instant they were in eachother's arms snogging eachother senceless recieving many startled looks.

"Room of Requirement." Draco breathed, and Harry dragged him off by the hand to the desired room which appeared almost immediatly for them.

When they burst into the room Draco fell onto the bed, his trunk forgotten on the floor by the door. Harry made his way over to him and began to take off his scarf, gloves, and cloak. Draco was shivering despite the warmth in the bedroom and Harry began to become worried again.

"How was your vacation?" Harry asked, taking off Draco's oversweater. Draco didn't move and Harry hoped that was a sign that there was nothing to hide under his layers of clothing.

"Well, I got to see my family and I played the piano and they danced and ermmm...I did my homework." The blonde finished lamely. "What about yours?"

Harry laughed and sighed, "well, Hermione had me on homework for two days and then eventually we went swimming in the prefect bathroom, and I told her about us." Harry said triumphantly, glad he had a better ending than Draco.

Draco smiled slightly and sat up to give Harry a peck on the cheek. "What did she say?"

"Well, nothing bad, she likes you and understands you a lot better after well, she called it girl talk." Harry said mockingly making quote marks with his fingers. Draco giggled and Harry moved down to remove Draco's shoes and socks.

The two sat in silence for awhile, as if Draco was slightly unwilling to talk and Harry finally decided it was time to try and warm Draco up with skin to skin. He moved back up the bed, pinning Draco down, Harry couldn't tell if the whimper Draco made was from pain, fear, or enjoyment when Harry began to nibble on his boyfriend's neck. Harry began to fumble with Draco's top button but a hand clasped over his, lips forced back onto Harry's.

He was trying to distract him. Well hell if he lost.

Harry pinned Draco's hands up above his head and began to unbutton the shirt again, this time Draco arched his back and pushed his hips up into Harry's, but no matter how turned on Harry became he knew he had to get the shirt off. Now Draco was started to panic though, and he could see it in his eyes, he bit his lip and then without warning started to thrash about on the bed.

"No, I don't want to Harry!" Draco yelled in anger, trying to scramble away. Harry could feel the guilt rising up in his throat and he bit his lip, wanting to let Draco get away.

But he had to know.

He grabbed Draco's ankle and pulled him back towards him, grabbing his shirt and ripping it open so buttons went flying everywhere. Draco tried to pull it back together but Harry had his arms pinned again before Draco could even try.

And Harry gasped, and Draco cried.

There were scars on his stomach from Harry could only imagine what. There were bruises and freshly made gashes, and Harry backed off, letting Draco try to pull together his dignity, but the problem was that he didn't even try.

"Draco, I'm sorry, but I had to know. You wouldn't tell me-"

"I know, Harry, just shuttup!" Draco yelled through his tears. Harry expected him to pull the shirt around him and collect his things, and then to storm out of the room, but he didn't. He let the shirt fall off his pale frame and Harry winced at the sight of his back which had scars and marks all over it.

Harry didn't speak, he simply layed his hand on Draco's back and began to rub, the rough feeling smooth to him.

"Why didn't we see it before?" He asked his voice croaking in his throat.

"I usually have concealment charms..." Draco whispered hoarsely. "It makes me hideous," and Harry collected Draco into his arms and held him, and swore on his life that he would never let Lucius hurt his Draco again.


	14. Tell

A/N: This is another depressing chapter, but I'm going to try and pick the mood up a bit in the next chapter, add some humour. This is just another bridge chapter I'm thinking to get back on track to the storyline. It's still probably going to be one of my favorites.

**Game Over  
**

**Noename**

As school started to pick up again Hermione covered for Harry so he could be around Draco more. Draco seemed to be ignoring the night he got back, but it was all Harry could ever think about. Draco had told him the scars would always heal over eventually. His father always hated imperfections, so he would get Draco metical attention for the scars and they would dissapear too.

It all made Harry feel even worse that his suspicions were true, but Draco made sure that Harry didn't get on the downside. He kept smiling at him during Potions and laughing and kissing him passionately, trying to keep Harry distracted until one night Harry couldn't take it anymore.

The two had been laying there on the bed in the Room of Requirement for hours, just cuddling and sometimes drifting in and out of sleep. Harry was spooning Draco who's eyes were closed lightly, his eyelashes gently resting on his cheeks.

It was then that Draco turned around and started to kiss Harry front on, reaching down to his pants and starting to unbuckle them.

"Wow, wow, wow!" Harry scampered back up the bed, buttoning and zipping up his blue jeans. Draco just smiled innocently and went back to cuddling against Harry's chest. The black haired boy sat there stupidly for awhile before sticking his hand up the back of Draco's shirt and rubbing it comfortingly.

He hadn't realized he had rubbed the wrong way.

"Harry..." Draco gritted his teeth and pulled the other boy's hand out from under his shirt. "Don't."

"Don't what? I was just rubbing your back." Harry replied dubiously, not sure how he had upset Draco.

"I don't like my bare skin on my back being touched," Draco replied coldly, and Harry blinked at him.

"You mean your scars." He stated.

Draco made an aggravated noise and crawled off the bed, grumpily throwing himself down on a window that appeared out of nowhere upon him wanting to see the moon. Harry sighed but did not move, feeling the distance Draco had made between them was there for a reason.

"I'm tired of this you know." Harry finally spoke, and the blonde turned his head to look at him in confusion. "I'm tired of you distancing me from your problems, which I could fix." He sat up; resting his feet on the floor. "You haven't actually told me the extent of what happens, or even a little bit. You've just told me your father does things to you, and that he cures them because he's afraid of imperfection."

No reply came from Draco who just looked back out the window at the moon and the stars, stretching out across the sky like a fuzzy blanket. He pressed his forehead against the window pane; feeling the cold against his head made him relax and he slumped against it.

Meanwhile Harry waited for an answer.

"Draco, why don't you say something." Harry asked in concern, thinking maybe he had hitten a tender spot in his boyfriend.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked weakly, and Harry senced he was too tired for this, but he pushed hoping it would get him one step up against him. It made him feel bad he wanted that step up, but he needed an advantage against the strong walls built around Draco.

Harry stood and made his way over to Draco, leaning against the wall next to the window. "I want you to tell me what he does to you."

Draco laughed hard, sardonically, coldly. Harry was suprised to hear it come out of the teenager, it was odd to have known the new Draco and hear that memory of the cruel one emit from his mouth. "Like I would tell you that, that my Harry is personal."

It was dumbfounding to Harry that something personal like that couldn't be told to a person's boyfriend. It was going to get dirty and Harry knew it, he kept his stance against the wall and stared at Draco, who did not return eye contact.

"If it's personal I have every right to know." Harry said angrily, and Draco senced that it was going to get cruel too.

"It's not something I just tell people, alright?" Draco asked. "It took me three years to tell anyone in my house about it, even Pancy." Draco paused; glowering. "And you expect me to tell you within half a year?"

Harry was dumbfounded, he hadn't known that Draco had waited three years to tell anyone at the school, but that didn't get him backing down. "So, Draco, I'm just like everyone else in the school to you? I'm not your boyfriend?"

"Pancy was my girlfriend."

"Yes, but you weren't in love, were you?" Harry snapped back.

"Are you telling me you're in love with me?" Draco asked mockingly, not willing to tell Harry that he had loved Pancy.

"Yes."

The mocking dissapeared from Draco's face replaced by something Harry couldn't realize. Relief, fear? There was no evidence of either, but it was filled with it all at once.

"Harry, we've only been going out for half a year." Draco yelled indignantly. "You can't just give your heart away in that amount of time."

"Yes, you can!" Harry returned. "You can't help how long it takes you to fall, okay? It took my mum forever, it took my father five minutes, it took me six years to realize my love for you." Harry was shouting himself hoarse while Draco seemed to be seething.

"Fine!" Draco screeched, exploding. "He rapes me, okay? He beats me! Do you want details of that, do you Harry!" Draco screamed hysterically, turning and running to the door. Harry stood rooted to the spot before sprinting after him, catching him harshly.

Harry held Draco there, against the door to keep him for leaving, while Draco was threatening to fall off the edge and break down again. Harry vowed to wait for him to break and then hold him, and stroke back his hair, battling to keep back his own tears. Still there he was crying, while Draco put up a bigger fight against it than him. Maybe it was because he had cried enough and didn't want to anymore.

Finally what seemed like hours later Draco whimpered and collapsed into Harry's arms like a broken toy, and Harry kept his promise, stroking back his hair, holding him, crying for him.

"Harry, if you hadn't listened to me before Draco would be in a worse state right now than he is. Now that you know he seems a lot happier, doesn't he?" Hermione had asked him, trying to persuade him to telling the Headmaster.

"I can't betray Draco like that. I can't tell Dumbledore," Harry stated firmly, "and don't you even try pickles."

"I wasn't going to, this is different." Hermione snapped, sitting back.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked, coming down from the boys dorm finally on a Saturday morning. "Did I hear the name Draco?"

Hermione and Harry looked at eachother and Hermione looked back at him. Neither of them thought he would be down so early in the morning, and neither of them knew what storyline they could come up with that the other wouldn't mess up.

The two had satten in silence too long and Ron looked at them both in confusion, "what are you hiding?" He looked at Harry long and hard, completely ignoring Hermione. "What aren't you telling me?"

_'Tell him too, bugger.'_

Wondering if is conscience was correct Harry looked down at his homework, biting his lip. What would Ron say to who he was dating, would he understand or would he explode into a thousand million little pieces that would eventually crumble to nothing.

"Harry!" Ron demanded.

"I'mgoingoutwithDracoMalfoy." Harry stated in a rush, fleeing up to the dorms without another word. Hermione stared after him and stood to go to Ron.

"What did he say?" He asked in absolute confusion, Hermione laughed. "No, seriously, I just heard Draco Malfoy again." He grumbled as her arms encircled around his waist. He looked down at her and smiled before laying a gentle kiss on her lips.

"He said he was going out with Draco Malfoy," Hermione stated after he pulled away.

"WHAT!"


End file.
